stay by me
by Gloryblaze
Summary: Rosalie and emmett were living the dream. That was until Alice said that she may have cancer. There world is now tumbling down around them. They must stay to together- but that is going to be harder then they thought. forever together, or is that just in fairy tales...? featured lemons and heart breaks.. R
1. Chapter 1 the start

What a day emmett sighed as he got into his car and began to drive back home to

his family. Sometimes work was so hard. He is not god for Christ sake. Joy was

brought back to emmett though, he remembered he was going home to his family. A

beautiful wife, great kids. What more could you ask for? Big house? Well he had

that too.

Emmett pulled up to his house. He grabbed his blazer from the back seat and the

flowers he had picked up at the garage on his way home. He casually strolled up

to the front door. Slid his key into the door and pushed it open. Emmett

carefully placed his blazer and flowers on the floor. His wife, Rosalie, would

kill him. Last time he had is blazer on the floor their dog, kola, ripped it up.

"daddy... Daddy" screamed Emmett's oldest son- Elliot. He was 8 and looked just

like is father. "hay sport!" Emmett turned around just in time to catch Elliot.

They both spun around laughing. " where your other siblings then... Or do they

not love me like you do?" Emmett gave Elliot a kiss on the cheek and slowly

placed him back on the floor. At that moment emmet felt a slight weight land on

his back. Soon tiny hands were around his neck and the room was echoed with

giggles. " ah there's a monster on my back... Help!" Emmett shouted as loud as

he could. "silly daddy... I am not a monster!" Emmett recognised that voice. It

was is second son- Jonah.' he was 4 years old. "hay trouble" Emmett grabbed the

tiny hands from around his neck and swung them so that Jonah was now clinging

onto Emmett's chest. "daddy you will drop me! Hahah" carefully Emmett put Jonah

down. "where's your mum?" Emmett asked both his boys. Hoping she wasn't out the

house. "in the kitchen starting dinner... She is in a really good mood. Don't

ruin it dad- I still haven't told her about the detention I had today" Elliot

explained. "yeah yeah" Emmett wasn't really listening anymore. All he heard was

that rose was in a good mood. That meant one thing. He was going to have really

nice sex tonight! Ever since they had just had their 3rd child. Sex life became

hard. The baby was always crying at night and neither of them got any sleep. And

if it wasn't that... It was Jonah. Lately he was going through a phase where

every night he would come and sleep with them. It was beginning to become

extremely annoying.

Emmett joyfully skipped into the kitchen. Rose was standing over the hob

stirring some type of sauce. And of course it did smell really good...

Her blonde hair floated down her back and her curves were mind blowing!

Emmett quietly tiptoed behind her so that she wouldn't hear hear him. From

behind he wrapped his arms around her waist and she gasped with sock. " hay

beautiful, something smells great" Rosalie giggled. "well hello sexy..." she

slowly turned around to face him. "work okay?" she smiled sweetly. " work was

great" he lied. He couldn't stress rose out anymore. Her job as a designer was

starting to get the better of her. She was given a new project to do, even

though she had yo look after the baby all day. Her job payed well, that's why

it was important for the project to go well. He leaned down and kissed her plump

pink lips. She slid her hand up his chest and then around the back if his neck.

Slowly he moved his hands from her waist to her bum. Whilst kissing he licked

her bottom lip hoping for entrance to her mouth. She excepted by slowing opening

her mouth. His smooth tongue, danced with her as she whimpered with pleasure.

Straight away emmer felt stiff. Tonight was going to be one hell of a night he

thought.

Emmett picked Rosalie up- bridal style and carried her up the stairs, she just

laughed. As they reached their room Emmett chucked her too the bed. They both

started laughing as rose bounced high up from the bed. Emmett quickly took his

shirt of showing is amazing 6-pack. Rosalie sighed. He was indeed a very sexy

man. He turned away- going into the wardrobe looking for a shirt to put on and

some shorts. Rosalie climbed of the bed and picked up Emmett's shirt from off

the floor. "when will you learn?" she asked. All you could hear was emmett's

loud laugh.

After his laugh followed a noise that neither of then wanted to hear. Lillian.

Her cry's were loud. "oh shoot... Sorry baby... I will go sort her out.." Emmett

stumbled at his words. He had just woken Lillian from her sleep. "no it's fine"

rose huffed. " she's probably hungry anyway.." rose walked out the room... You

could tell the baby was really annoying her.

Emmett then felt really bad... Poor rose he thought.

Rosalie's point of view.

Oh not the baby again. She hasn't slept all day and then I finally get her to

sleep at what happens? Em wakes her up.

I walked into Lillian's nursery. All decorated in pink and brown. Daddy's little

girl. She had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know. She was

worse then me!

I picked her up in my arms. Her face was bright red with all the screaming she

had been doing. Silly girl. I carried her down the stairs, she had finally

started to calm down. As I got down the stairs I stopped dead on my tracks.

"Emmett kola is eating your blazer and flowers" I practically screamed at him. I

can't tell you how many time I had said to him about this. "oh shit! Sorry

baby... Now what will I wear for work tomorrow" I could tell he was now

stressing as he was gathering up the remains of his blazer and the flowers.

"take Lillian. It's fine Emmett calm down babe. It's Friday. We will get a new

blazer over the weekend... No problem. Stop acting like I have just shot you or

something!" I said to him as I passed him the baby. "I love you" I whispered

into his ear as I gave him Lillian.

He took her into the living room and I cleaned up his mess, as usual.

I suddenly heard the buzzer for my pasta so I ran into the kitchen and turned

the hob off. "sit at the table... It's dinner" I yelled at everyone. Within

seconds they were all at the table. I grabbed the pot and baby food from the

fridge and made my way to the table.

I fed the baby. And emmet helped are two monsters. "hay Elliot didn't you say

something about a detention?" emmet started the conversation. "woah,... What?

Elliot you had a detention? Tell me thats not true"

"no dad, you must of heard me wrong..." he then curled his lips. I knew he was

lieing. "oh really... Well that's good. But if you lie to me, well the be

prepared to face the consequences!" everyone remained silent. I had cracked him.

"okay okay. Yes I did have a detention. Mum I am sorry- i didn't mean to say

what I said." oh god. What the hell did he say?

"what did you say... Elliot please don't tell me another fight with your

teacher?". Another silence. He dipped his head down making sure he didn't create

eye contact with me... I never forced my children to do anything. As a parent I

have been trying to show the importance of choices. Obviously it hadn't worked

because elliot would have told me about this detention and wouldn't of made the

choice to fight with his teacher yet again.

Everyone finished dinner. Emmett took Lillian into the living room to play with

her. I took both the boys up for baths and stories. I ran them a warm bath and

let Elliot get in first. I told him he could stay for 20 minutes as long as he

washed his hair. I went into Jonah's room to check on him. I stopped in the door

way. Emmett had lillian in one arm with Jonah in the other. Emmett was reading a

bed time story. He must of felt really bad for earlier because I always read the

kids story's before bed.

I ran downstairs, into the kitchen. I quickly poured myself a shot and a drunk

it as fast a possible. I needed. Trust me. I went and locked all the doors

leading into out pool and back garden. Also the garage. Safely I put the keys in

the draw, and made my way back up stairs. As I reached the top emmett was in my

way. "babes, I will just give good night kisses and then I will be down with

you" I said to him. He smiled showing his cute dimples.

"don't be too long- I am sort of hoping for a good night kiss as well..," he

pouted his bottom lip and blinked several times.

Emmett point of view.

I trotted down the stairs casually. I went into the living and started to set

up. Tonight I was certain that me and rose could have our time like we used to.

I lit some candles and placed them on the side. Sprayed the room with some

flower stuff- don't ask, alice picked up. I then did my lucky 10 push ups. Have

to stay in shape for ma lady. Closed the curtains, took my shirt off, and then

turned the tv on. Before she came down I quickly looked up the scores for the

semi national league. Damn it! Leeders won their match. I hated that team...

Only because Rosalie's brother jasper loved them. We always placed bets with

each other about who supported the better team. By luck my team always managed

to pull it off. Thank god because I need $50 not loose $50. I then quickly

remembered to put my cologne on. Roses favourite of course... I heard foot steps

coming down the stairs so I laid down, switched the channel over and pretended

to be casual- which didn't really work. Rose came into the room with a smile on

her face. " the baby is finally asleep and both boys are in bed too... Oh what

you watching?" she came over and laid on top of me. Her back was against my

chest her head was leaning into my neck. And I slowly placed my head on top of

hers. She hadn't even noticed I had done anything. " er... CSI is on- if you

wanna watch that? I asked her. She sat up slowly. "baby, I don't want to watch

anything..." at that moment she turned around and literally snatched the remote

from my hand switching the tv off. Suddenly she chucked the remote across the

living room. Wow, rose was more sexually frustrated than me!

I partly sat up. Out lips attacked each other fiercely. She put her hands on my

chest rubbing my abs. Slowly she straddled me with long legs either side of me.

Pushing me down with her hands the kiss continued. Carefully I placed my hands

each on both sides of her legs, making circles with my fingers. She leant over

me laughing. "what? You not like?" she smiled. "like? More love. And it's

just... God we are so sexually frustrated" we both laughed at the same time.

Then continued kissing. Her lips were so amazing. It felt like forever since we

last touched liked this. Slowly her hands trailed down my chest past my abs and

she started unzipping my pants. At that moment my hands trailed up her legs, up

her waist past her boobs. But don't worry I was coming back to those later. I

decided to have my own fun... I slid my hands up her top. From behind I then

unclasped her bra. The phone wrung.

We stopped making out and Rosalie's lent over the table to see who it was. "baby

just leave it. If its important they will leave a message. You have left me with

a huge problem!". Yes I did have what your thinking. And I most certainly needed

assistance with it. " em it's your sister... I have to get it" rose picked up

the phone. My hand was now on her bum! Oh yes. "hiya Alice... Someone better be

dieing!" I couldn't hear what Alice was saying but Rosalie's face dropped from

happy to sad. "tell me your joking" what the hell was going on. "is there

medicine you can take? Oh god this is awful" hello? What is going on... "I will

be over 1st thing tomorrow morning" okay, bye" rose hung up and put the phone

down. She had tears in her eyes... This was not good.


	2. Chapter 2 time with daddy

Chapter 2. Emmett point of view

"Alice is in hospital." explained rose. "what? Hospital, how come?" I asked her in a slight panic. " she didn't really say... Just this afternoon she felt sick so she went to the doctors and she fainted. She has just woken up in Clates hospital. Thats all she said" what a joke, Alice was never sick. Even since we were kids she was always extremely healthy and never caught a common cold or anything. "poor Alice. This is terrible" I said hoping that it wasn't too serious. At that moment Lillian started crying. "not as terrible as this..."

rose sighed as she got off of me and went to sort lillian out. Great. This day had seriously been a disappointment. I heard rose go up the stairs. It was 10:45 already- so I might as well go up and get ready for bed. I went and locked the front door, blew out the candles, then turned all the lights off and made my way

up the stairs. As I reached the top. The cry's started to fade. I went into our huge bedroom and took my pants off leaving me in my boxers. I climbed into bed and put the t.v on. Checking up on the semi national league again. Lucky for me- klets had won their match. So me and jasper still had a good bet going on. I was so going to win. Klets had to win! I snapped out of my day dream as rose came in the bedroom. She quickly stripped down into her underwear and joined me in bed. We kissed each other goodnight and I clapped my hands twice to turn of the lights. They went out and rose snuggled into my chest. I whispered I love you to her but I guess she was already asleep. I quickly followed her as my eyes fluttered close.

"emmett." ... EMmett..." I sighed. At that moment rose punched me in the back. "ow... What the hell?" I turned to face her. "emmett I am freezing- share the covers for god sake!" I looked at me. Then her. The covers were all over me and then she had nothing. She must of been like an ice cube." shit... Sorry.

Here.." I pulled the covers off me and spread them out over us both. I scooted over to her. She was on her side facing the other way. I came up behind her and put my hands around her waist, then my head in between her neck and shoulder. I kissed softly. She slowly put her hands around my arms, causing me to hug her even more. I had no problem with that. "rose, it's 1:55 am and he isn't in

here!" I then heard little footsteps in the corridor. Woops, spoke to soon.

"Mummy... Daddy." the little annoying voice spoke. "can I come sleep with you again tonight?" this had to stop, for the last month he had slept with us and

Jonah was a kicker! Rose and me had read parenting books about this...We sort of new what to do.

Rose went first. " Jonah, you need to go back to your bed and sleep in your bed. Not with mummy and daddy." rose got out of bed- remaining calm even though both of us wanted to shoot this child when it came to bedtime. She picked him up and carried him into his room. She quickly came back and climbed into bed. We both heard more footsteps. God this kid was stubborn! Our bedroom door creaked open again. Daddy's turn. I got out of bed. Also trying to remain calm. I picked him up and carried him into his room. He started to whimper. "listen Jonah. Mummy told you that you have to sleep in your room. Okay? Be a big boy and sleep in here. Mummy and daddy love you. Good night." I kissed his cheek and placed him in his bed. I left the room praying he wouldn't come back into ours.

I walked back into my room. Jonah hadn't followed me and I couldn't hear him.

Maybe.. Just maybe... He had given up. I climbed back into bed and cuddled up to rose the same way as before. I straightaway fell asleep.

The next morning I felt a slight weight on my leg. At first I thought it was rose. Sometimes she would sleep on me. But no. I opened one eye and looked down.

Jonah had snuck in our bedroom and come to sleep with us. Damn kid. Today I was most certainly buying me and rose a lock for our door.

"daddy daddy" Jonah screamed at me. " ssshhh Jonah mummy is still sleeping." I looked next to me but rosalie wasn't there. " silly daddy. Mummy has gone to yoga class with auntie bella and grandma esmee." I sat up slowly. and groaned loudly. Slowly I got out of bed. And went downstairs. Jonah followed me. I went to the kitchen. Rose had left a note on the side. I helped Jonah sit at the kitchen island before I read the note. He was doing some lovely colouring.

Em, I am at yoga with bella and your mum. I have taken Elliot to tennis lessons and I will pick him up. Lillian should still be asleep. Please feed her when she wakes up. The milk is in the fridge. Jonah is with you as well. Please give him some breakfast and I will be back at 10.

Love you xx rosalie

It was 9:05. I had 55 minutes till rose was home. I grabbed Jonah a bowl and taught him how to make cereal for breakfast. He learnt quickly. He then carried on colouring. I ran up the stairs and got some shorts and trainers on. I was going to go for a run with kola. Carefully I went into Lillian's room picked her up, making sure she stayed asleep. I took her downstairs and put her into her pram.

Luckily for me she stayed asleep. Jonah was already dressed so I helped him get some trainers on and put his helmet on."daddy you forgot to put a shirt on"

Jonah giggled at me. "did I?" I know I didn't that's because it was too hot to be wearing loads of clothes especaily if I was going running. I thought that while I ran with lillian in the pram he could cycle on his bike next to me. That way it would be more fun for him. "ready Jonah?" he nodded.

I grabbed the dogs lead from the kitchen table, not forgetting Lillian's bottle

of milk from the fridge. Quickly I jogged back to the front door and we headed out.

Jonah's bike was leaning against the front of the garage. He went over and got on it. "daddy.. The park". He said to me. But I had already started jogging with Lillian in her pram. Quickly he came up next to me. "Jonah me and Lillian will race ya to the park" . Jonah quickly peddled past me. I looked around to check where the dog had gone. He was running next to Jonah. It was great to see Jonah laughing. He looked like he was having fun. I couldn't help but smile when he reached the park and started cheering. I quickly jogged to the park. I panted quickly to pretend that I was really tired. "Jonah you are just too fast for daddy... I can't keep up! You win" I heard giggles from a load of mums sitting around the picnic benches. I ignored it. I thought that I was doing a pretty good job of looking after my kids. "Jonah because you won, you can go play." he jumped of his bike and ran to the slide. I looked around for the dog. "kola...kola...KOLA" he came running to me. "good boy". He sat next to my leg panting. He was a great dog. Fun to play with as well. I looked into the pram an

Lillian had started to wake up. "Lillian." I said in a high pitch voice to her and she smiled the cutest smile. "Lillian" I said again she giggled a little bit. She wiggled her arms at me- code for get me out of the bloody pram dad! For god sake I don't want to be stuck in here! Get me out. I leaned down and picked her up. She cling onto me like a monkey. We walked over to a spare bench. Kola laid down just in front of me. And the pram was next to me so I could see whereJonah was. I pulled out the milk and fed Lillian. She was so hungry. She drank all of it in less then a minute. New world record I would say! I picked her up and burped her. I put her back in the pram and she played with her baby mobile. When I say playing I sort of mean suck the life out of the poor stuffed lion.

But rose told me she was only playing. Poor lion.

Jonah came over. Got on his bike and we headed home. The dog ran next to me this time.

Finally we got home. I was sweating buckets... How sexy. NOT. Jonah went and watched some loony tunes. And I went up stairs carrying Lillian and her lion. I put her on our bed and gave her the lion. She laid down and giggled with it. I went into our on suite and decided to have a shower.

I turned the water on and stripped.


	3. Chapter 3 dinner tonight?

Chapter 3 rosalie point of view.

"and hold... 1 2 3 4. Breathe deeply. Stretch... Hold again. 1234. Lovely- well done class!

I slowly got up. That was hard work. I rolled up my yoga mat and drank my water. "rose, we got to do these sessions more often" Bella, my sister in law, came up to me. "I feel great! My body is so relaxed". She then gulped down a load of her drink as well. "you girls ready? Thanks for taking us with you rose, let's just say I haven't felt to stretched out before!" Esmee, emmett's mum, joined us. We all laughed a bit then left the hall and entered the car park. We said our good byes and then all of us headed to our cars. "wait rose... Tonight would you and emmett join me, Carlisle, Alice, jasper, bella and Edward for dinner? At 6? Esmee asked me. "alice out of hospital then? what no kids?" I replied. She giggled.

"Alice came out this morning. I don't have enough room for everyone. 3 kids, plus Alice's 2 kids, add bella's 2 kids. Not forgetting all the adults. You can get a baby sitter?" I didn't know what to say. "yeah, we would love too!

6 right?" she smiled sweetly- "thank you. See you tonight!" she walked off to her ford focus. I turned back towards my black range rover. God I did love that car. I climbed in. I drove off down the road to collect Elliot from tennis. It took me about 5 minutes. The time was now 9:50 am. I pulled up into the car park and Elliot was already standing outside ready to go. I swung the car round and

Elliot opened the door and jumped in. "tennis okay?" I asked him as he did his seat belt. Safety first. "yeah.. Okay. We did mega matches today. I won." he replied then finally looked at me. "woah mum I thought you did yoga. Your sweating buckets!" He then laughed at me. " Elliot yoga isn't that easy... Especaily If you have had 3 kids!" we both laughed really loud. I continued driving, we were about 1 minute away from home. I turned into our road. I pulled up my car round the fountain and parked by the side of the hedge. I grabbed my bag and yoga mat as we both climbed out of the car. Together we went up to the house. I slid my key in and pushed the door wide open. Elliot closed the door after him. I took my trainers off and put my keys on the side I then walked through the hall way and peaked through to the living room. Jonah was sat on a sofa with the remote in a hand. He was laughing because he was watching loony tunes. I was impressed with emmett. I didn't think he had control over the kids. I heard the shower running so I went upstairs into our room. On our bed was Lillian playing with her lion. She heard me as I walked over. She kept smiling and giggling at me.

"where is Lillian? Where are you!" she put her hands over her face pretending to hide from me. I then pretended that I couldn't see her until she took her hands away and laughed at me.

"oh there you are! I thought daddy had lost you!"

I went over and picked her up. She held onto my hair. "baby.. Is that you?" emmett called at me from the shower. I put Lillian back on the bed and went into our on suite. "yeah it's me" I replied as I walked in. "tonight you and me are eating at your mum's. No kids. So I am going to phone my friend daisy and her boyfriend Cameron and see if they could baby sit tonight. I won't be too long".

I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the phone from my besides table. I flicked through the contacts and found daisy. I dialled it.

"hay Rosie"

"hiya daisy. Sorry to bother you on a Saturday night but could you baby sit my

kids?"

"the kids? Sure. At what time?"

"oh your a star! Tonight at 6 until about 10. That okay? How much do you want for it?"

"I can do that time. No money honestly. Your kids are great."

"Yeah but with the baby.. I have to pay you! It's not fair."

"Rosie stop. See you later, bye"

"Bye daisy, thanks again".

I hung up. She was one of the only people that called me Rosie. Everyone called me rose or rosalie never Rosie. She was fabulous. Whenever I needed her she would be there. It is always great to have friends like that.

I walked back into our bathroom. Emmett had just got out. He had rapped his towel around his waist. "yoga good?" he laughed a bit. I knew I looked like a wreck. My hair had fallen out of my bun and some make up had run. Not to mention how sweaty I was. "ha ha ha. I swear it gets harder every time I go. But yeah it was good. What did you do with the kids?" I asked him. "I went for a run with

Lillian who I ran with in the pram and Jonah cycled on his bike. We also took kola with us. We what else? Went to the park and we came back about 10 minutes ago." I put my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my hips. We kissed passionately. He sighed as I pulled away."daisy said she would look after the kids tonight. Also I was thinking of maybe getting my hair done this afternoon. Bella mentioned at yoga that she would re-dye my hair for half the price at her house". I was a natural blonde. But I would sometimes dye my blonde slightly brown or have it dyed more blonde. Today

I was getting it dyed honeycomb with hazel highlights."thank god for daisy. What time you dying it? because I would like to go and buy a lock for our bedroom door."

I laughed. "we don't need a lock!" we were still holding each other. "yes we do rose. I am sick of Jonah coming in at night. We get interrupted which means we don't get to the things we like"

We let go of each other. And we both walked back into our room. Emmett got changed and I took Lillian from of the bed.

At that moment the phone wrung and I answered.

"hi rose its Bella. If you still want your hair done. Come over to mine now as I am free."

I told her that I would be on my way. I gave emmett lillian and kissed him good bye. "bye baby. It should only be about 1 hour." I walked out the room. "yeah rose that's fine. See you later! Love you." I grabbed my bag and headed outside.

I shut the door behind me and got into the car.


	4. Chapter 4 Rosalie's lies

Chapter 4. emmett's point of view.

Rose had left about 45 mins ago and I was bored. For god sake. I am tired of this. I never see her anymore. It is so annoying. Ever since we have had our kids we just don't connect like we use to. For me it is really frustrating. Also last night, I had really put some effort into mine and roses time but she didn't even notice or say anything to me about it.

Now what was I supposed to do with the kids? I decided I would get rid of them. I grabbed the phone and phoned Edward. My brother.

"hello?"

"Edward, can you look after my kids?"

"what? Yeah fine, bring them over"

"oh cheers mate"

I hung up and told the kids to get in the jeep. They did. I grabbed my keys and got Lillian. Everyone belted up and we were on our way.

I got to Edward's house expecting to see rose getting her hair done. But she wasn't there. "Edward, where is rose? She told me she was getting her hair done here." I looked around. "rose left about 20 minutes ago dude." what? Well then where the hell was she?

Rosalie point of view.

I felt so sorry for emmett. I just keep having to leave him all the time. The worst part is- I lie to him. I did get my hair re-dyed but then I went to see Alice. I had lied to emmett about what was wrong with her. She didn't faint. She actually collapsed. All night the doctors had been doing check ups on her and it turns out- she has cervical cancer. At the moment the doctors haven't got medication she can take. She has to battle it on her own. I am the only one who knows. She wouldn't tell anyone else what is happening. The doctors can't predict how long she has left to live that why tonight she asked esmee to do a big adult dinner. That way she will see everyone and maybe say her goodbyes. I felt so bad. I really shouldn't be keeping secrets like this. But I had to. For her. She told esmee that she had come out of hospital- I knew it was a lie.

Alice was only allowed to come out of hospital on contract. I told emmett that she had been in hospital since yesterday. That was yet another lie i had told him. Alice had been in hospital for 2 weeks. It didn't help that her husband which is also my twin brother was away in russia. She asked me to take her out for tonight. I drove up to Clates hospital. I quickly parked and entered the building. I headed up to her room. There she was. Laying in bed staring out at the window. She looked so pale and sick. I thought it was a bad idea to take her to dinner but she told me it could be the last thing she ever did. I knocked on door and strolled in. "hay. How you feeling?" she looked over at me and smiled a weak smile.

"I have been better." she replied with a croaky voice. Poor her. Suddenly a young man walked through the room holding a piece of paper and also pushing a wheelchair. "hello. I am Riley- and you must be rose? Alice has

told me that you will be taking her out of the hospital today an tonight." he smiled. He then let go of the wheelchair and put out his hand for me to shake.

Being polite. I shook hands with him. His hands were warm. I smiled at him. "yes that would be me. Will Alice need to be connected to all these fancy gadgets?" I asked and he laughed at me. I wasn't trying to be funny. "Alice won't need to be connected to the fancy gadgets. She should be fine. But she must stay in this wheelchair, no walking." I looked at alice and she pulled a face of shock. Almost as if she hadn't met this man before. Well I wasn't falling for her joke. He pushed the wheelchair towards Alice and helped her in. "I am going to need you to sign these." he handed me several bits of paper. I took a pen out of my bag and got signing. "here you are doctor." he took the paper from my hand. On it I had put my name, mobile number, email and my address. "I am afraid you must be confused... I am no doctor. In fact I don't even work here..." I was shocked! I had just given out my details to a complete stalker! Oh god. I was screwed. Riley was his name? I am in such trouble now. "rose? Rose? Rose?" Alice kept asking me.

I snapped out of my daydream and continued walking with Alice. I hit the elevator button and it opened straight away. We went down to the reception floor. I signed out Alice and i left. Carefully in the carpark, I helped Alice into my car. I then tried to fold the wheelchair but I failed so I ended up chucking it in the boot. As I was driving my phone buzzed. It was

emmett. "hay baby where are you?" I ignored and carried on speaking to Alice. "so only you know". She asked me.

"yes only me."

"thank you rose. I am so sorry that I keep making you lie to everyone."

"Alice its not your fault you have cancer! If I need to lie then I will."

My phone buzzed again. "oh my god emmett- just go away." I looked at my phone but it was not emmett. It was an unknown number. Whilst driving I opened the message it read.

Hay rose. It's the "doctor" from the hospital. Good to see this number works then... Xx

Oh god. Kill me now. I knew that now he was never going to leave me alone. My own personal stalker. Yey. I deleted the message and continued driving we then pulled up to her apartment. She opened the door and got out. "Alice what the hell are you doing? Your not allowed to walk." I was screaming at her. "no rose

I am. The Riley guy made it up that I have to stay in the wheelchair." now I felt like a true idiot. I was speechless. Who was this guy? " come on Rose, I will be dead by the time we get in my house" she chuckled at me. I pulled out my keys and opened the apartment. "smells like something died in here..." I said as we walked in. "no. Smells like home." Alice sighed. "jasper I am home." she called out. "alice jasper isn't here remember. He is in Russia with work." I tried to explain to her. "and he didn't even say goodbye to me?" I felt so sorry for her. "Alice he didn't know. Only I know. That's how you wanted it." she sighed and sat down on the sofa. " I remember now..." my phone buzzed again. It was emmett. The message read- okay baby where are you? I am worried sick...

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just leave Alice like this. But Emmett needed me at home and I hadn't seen him... What do I do? "rose where are my kids?" alice snapped me out of my day dream. "Darcy and Brandon are with esmee.

She has been looking after them. Me and her have been taking it in turns to watch over them." I explained to her. "thank you" was all she could say. "Alice

do you mind if I go back home? I should go and see emmett. Also I need to get ready for tonight!" she looked up at me. "rose its fine. I am a big girl- I can look after myself. Stop acting like I am keeping you a prisoner here with me!"

she chuckled and I left her. I got into the car and my phone wrung. Oh god it was Riley. Now what? If I keep leaving him he won't stop. "what do you want?" I said down the phone.

"whoa. Hello rose. I was thinking maybe tonight you could join me for dinner- my treat." this guy was sick.

"I have plans... Also I am a happily married." I was about to hang up but then he said

"shame. Lucky man. Although your not wearing a

ring" I was silent. Of course I was wearing my rings. I looked down at my hand on the driving wheel. I was not wearing rings.

"it's none of your concern" I snapped at him.

"oh well I do apologise its just when a lady says she is happily married. Usually she means it."

I hung up. How rude could he be. My phone buzzed again. I looked down. It was emmett. The message said-

rose Where the hell are you? It doesn't take 3 hours to go and get hair done. Don't lie to me. I quickly text back that there was traffic. Well done rosalie- another lie.


	5. Chapter 5 The breakdown

Chapter 5. Emmett point of view

Rose quickly replied saying she was stuck in traffic. I believed her. I pulled up at the house. Rose was on her way. Maybe now we could finally talk and do other things- get my drift. I entered the house and went upstairs. I shaved, and picked out clothes for tonight. I stayed in my boxers though. I heard rose's car pull up and the door slammed open. She came storming up the stairs and screamed.

"rose what the hell is going on!" I came out of the bathroom and looked at her." screamed again.

"rose calm down." she kept screaming.

"We don't have time your mum wants us there at 6 and it is already 5:15. I won't be ready in time." she stormed into the wardrobe and began throwing clothes on the floor.

"rose stop.." I tried to calm her down. But she wouldn't. She then broke down in tears still screaming.

"emmett you don't deserve any of this..."

what the hell was she talking about. I was a happily married man. I love my life.

"deserve what baby? Everything I want I got."

she wouldn't believe me. "stop lying to make me feel

better! God I am such a jerk".

I grabbed her and picked her up. Holding tight as she hit me. "get off!" wow she was strong but not stronger then me. I put her on the bed and climbed on top of her. "rose calm down baby and talk to me." she wouldn't even look me in the eyes.

"just get off. I need to leave- I can't do it anymore." what the hell was she talking about?

"can't do what anymore?" she was starting to scare me. She didn't answer. Just cried. Tears raced down her face.

"baby stop!" I started tickling her waist. Her tears quickly became laughs.

"stop... Haha... Not now Stop emmett." she giggled and I stopped. I wiped her tears with my hands. She smiled. I leant down on her and kissed her neck. That was her most favourite spot. Her hands went around my neck and both my hands were either side of her holding me up, making sure I didn't crush her. Her skin was smooth and soft. She sighed deeply and I kissed her jaw line.

"I don't know what the hell just happened but let's eat at my mums and we can talk about it later..." she nodded and sat up, with her hand she lifted my head so that I was kissing her lips. I climbed off and she got off the bed. We both got ready in silence. Whatever was wrong with her she must have been holding in for a long time because she never breaks out like that. I so worried about her. I didn't know what to do. I asked her if she was ready and she nodded. She was wearing black long trousers with a gold and cream top. We left the house and got in the jeep. I drove down. We got there and everyone else's cars were parked outside. Fashionably late. We opened the door and went in hand in hand. We heard laughing as we went into the living room. "rose.. Emmett!" everyone yelled at us. Rose went off to jasper. And I went to Alice.

"woah Alice you look terrible- I thought you were okay." she smiled at me.

" I am fine for now." she was so pale and her voice was all croaky. My phone buzzed and it was a message from daisy.

"Edward dropped the kids down at my apartment. Me and Cameron will drive them up later to your house" I didn't reply. I shoved my phone in my pocket and continued saying hello. "jasper that you?" I went over to him and hugged him.

"we haven't seen each other in forever. Though our bet is still on..." I turned around to see Alice and rose whispering with rose nodding. Roses behaviour was starting to worry me. She had become very secretive. Was she cheating on me?

Please no. Esmee got me a beer and rose wine. I then watched rose and Alice. They were almost obsessed with each other. Rose then pulled out her phone and was showing Alice something. Alice looked shocked. What the hell? "dinner everyone"


	6. Chapter 6 fighting

Chapter 6. Rosalies point of view.

The dinner was lovely and it was nice not having to worry about the kids. The main conversation had been work and Alice. Mostly Alice. Bella explained that she got a bonus in her hair salon. And I then announced that I had quit being a designer. Wow.

That wasn't lie. Everyone was shocked. "but rose what will you do now?" I already knew the answer.

" I am going back to high school to teach English. I already have my degree and last week I organised going to forks for a job interview on Monday".

Through out the meal emmett kept touching me. He would stroke is hand against my leg or put his arm around my chair. Even pull my legs over his lap. At one point, I had my hands in my lap and he stroked them! He was seriously being weird. It was like he was stating that we are together or that I was his property. I didn't like that feeling. I was being owned. I excused myself from the table and went to the toilet. I sat on the toilet and looked at my phone.

5 new messages. All from Riley.

Message 1- hiya baby. I forgot to say that maybe that ring should belong to someone else. Like your heart should belong to someone else. DELETE.

Message 2- I can't tell you how beautiful you are... I wish I could see you every moment of every day forever. DELETE.

Message 3- you can keep ignoring and deleting but i won't give up until your heart stops beating. DELETE.

Message 4- I can stand by you at all times unlike that man you call your husband. Were you drunk when he proposed? DELETE.

Message 5- I am mad about you. I can't get you out of my head. Give me a chance.. I know how to look after women... DELETE.

God this man was annoying. Why didn't he get that I don't care or even like him.

And now what was I going to say to emmett tonight about my mental breakdown. Say it was nothing? I was running out of lies. I heard a knock on the door. "baby it's me... You okay?" emmett asked me.

"yeah fine" I opened the door. He smiled and we walked back to the table. Everyone was clearing so I helped. "Alice we have to tell them" I whispered into her ear. She nodded. We didn't have much of

a choice now. They were going to find eventually.

"Mum that was great." emmett hugged esmee. "I am just happy we are all together and that everything is fine with Alice." damn it. We couldn't ruin the mood. Alice was about to speak but I interrupted her. "Alice you look like you need some fresh air." she looked at me, I winked. "oh yeah I do, rose please keep me company, we will only be 5 minutes."

we both walked out into the front garden. "you can't tell them now. We will have to keep lying." I told her. From my bra I pulled out a pack of my fags. I did smoke. I told emmett I had stopped but that was just another lie he believed. I tried to quit but at times like this I needed to smoke. I took a huge puff. "Rose... What now?" Alice asked me. I didn't know what to say. I needed to get away. I couldn't do this anymore. I was at breaking point. I took another puff.

"rose stop smoking through the pain."

Alice was right. I did try and smoke the pain away but it didn't work. In fact it was impossible. I took a load of other puffs and then threw the fag on the floor and stood on it. "come on". We both went back inside.

"rose quick- take a mint, you smell of shit!" I listened to her and took a mint from the side I then grabbed some perfume from my bag and sprayed my body. I ran into the bathroom and washed my hands. "whats that? I asked as I walked into the lounge. "twister babes, just a bit of silly fun". Emmett replied. Bella didn't play. She hated games. Everyone took their shoes off and we were ready to go.

"blue left hand." we all did as told. Already we were crowding over each other.

We needed a bigger mat. "green right foot." jasper and alice were already tangled up. I kept looking over at alice making sure she was okay. "yellow left foot" me and emmett were now tangled up. I was on top of him. He smiled up at me. He could see down my top. No wonder he was enjoying this game. We played games for the rest of the night. Eventually I fell asleep on emmett on the floor. What great parents we were both of us. Not to mention how drunk we were.

"Rose we gotta get home" emmett woke me up. He carried me bridal style to the car. He drove us home. He again carried me into the house. We went into the living room. Daisy and her boyfriend Cameron were rapped up with each other on the sofa.

"cam, I want kids."

"well then lets make kids.." he climbed on top of her and they both starting laughing.

"erm… no thank you. Not in this house at least." Emmett explained as both of them went bright red.

"thank you for baby sitting- the doors there." Emmett explained and both of them left. He was a bit angry because they had probably made out on our sofa. Not nice. He took me up to our bedroom and put me on the bed. Slowly he took my shoes off. He climbed on top of me.

"em... baby.. Not tonight." Slowly he then planted little kisses on my neck.

"so what was all those screams for?" he asked in between kisses.

Now what?

"em I can't tell you."

He just laughed thinking I was playing around. I was in no mood to be playing around.

"ha rose. Come on baby- don't be so stupid." now I was starting to get pissed.

"if I could tell you I would." he stopped kissing me and looked down.

"your really not going to tell me?" now he was getting angry. "I knew you were cheating on me!" he yelled in my face.

"what? No!" I screamed back. "get away from me. You lying little cheat." he jumped off of me.

"get out my house." he through my bag at me. "get out before I take you out!" he yelled at me again. I busted into tears and ran to my car. I jumped in a drove away. I pulled my phone out of my bag and phoned my mum Rachel.

"rose what the hell are you phoning me for at this time of night?" I explained the story and she told me to come over. It took me about 25 minutes. I pulled up to her house and she opened the door for me. "oh Rosie baby" I couldn't stop crying emmett had never acted that way before. Never. He didn't even let me explain the story. My mum talked to me all night about what I should do. And I finally made a decision...Divorce.


	7. Chapter 7 nothing but a monster

Chapter 7. Emmett's point of view.

What had I done? It wasn't till rose left crying I had realised what a monster I was. What sick man screams at his wife? The love of my life. The most beautiful woman in the world and I told her to get out of my house. I hadn't even listened to her. If she was lying I am sure she was lying for all the right reasons. I couldn't believe myself. How drunk was I? I never spoke to any woman like that especially my wife. I had turned into such a jerk. Jonah came running into my room. " daddy why are you screaming? And where's mummy?" what was I too say to my little boy? He is too young.

" I don't know where mummy is Jonah..."

"but daddy is she coming back?" I hated to say this but

"Jonah I don't think mummy is coming back. Daddy has really hurt her…" I felt awful. I could feel pain stabbing me in the chest. Jonah ran out of the room. He was scared of me. My own son was scared of me. I lay on my bed. Still with my clothes on. I just stared at the ceiling. What was I to do? I needed rose more then anything in the world. Eventually I fell asleep.

I was woken up by the sound of footsteps in my bedroom. I sat up and saw rose carrying big bags. I then looked in the wardrobe and my heart dropped. All her stuff was gone.

"please rose. I know we got problems but we can sort them out" I was begging her to stay. She ignored me and walked into the bathroom. What the hell do I do? I got out of bed, took my shirt off and ran into the bathroom. She was emptying the cupboard.

"rose, baby. Please stay. I am so sorry. I didn't mean it. Look at me". She turned to me. She had a huge red scratch over her face. "what the hell happened?" I asked her, scared of the answer.

"you did this emmett, you threw a bag at me!".

Oh god. I had turned into an abusive husband. She went out of the bathroom. I quickly followed her.

"Rosie. Don't do this" she left the room and ran downstairs to put her stuff in the car. I still followed- I was not giving up. I dropped down to my knees.

"rose, I love you, please stay. Don't do this. I am so sorry. Baby, talk to me. Rose..." tears filled my eyes.

She turned around. She then threw some paper at me. I looked at the paper it was a divorce slip.

"you have to sign it" was all she said to me. She then slid her wedding ring of her finger and threw it at me. She opened the car door and climbed in. I got off my knees and ran to the car. I smashed open the window.

"emmett you are crazy!" she yelled at me.

"no baby, I am crazy about you..." she looked me in the eyes. Her violet eyes filled with so many tears.

"rose baby..." I began talking but I didn't know what to say. She wasn't going to change her mind.

"do I at least get my last kiss?" I asked her. I wasn't trying to be funny. I leant down in the car. Slowly she tilted her head up so that my lips touched her. The kids were already in the car but I didn't care what they saw. She put her hands around my neck pulling me in that bit closer. I was kissing her like my life depended on it. I tried to show her the lust I have for her. I couldn't let go. My lips just wouldn't pull away from hers. She knew that our kisses were getting out of control so she pulled back.

"rose, I love you" she smiled at me and opened her eyes.

"emmett, it's just not enough anymore. We can't keep on like this. It's not healthy or good for the kids or us. We don't have any other choice." she then started the car. "rose..." she started driving.

"ROSE" I yelled again. It was too late. She had gone. And it was unlikely that she was coming back. I watched the car drive up the road. The pain. I looked away. I couldn't bare it. I let her slip away. What the hell was wrong with me?

I picked up the papers and the ring. Memories came flashing back to me. I could hear her laughs. Her cries. It made me feel sick. I went back in the house.

Rosalie hadn't taken kola with her. Kola came running to me. It made me feel worse. I picked up the phone and phoned my mum.

"hiya, em" she was in a joyful mood. That's a shame that I to break that mood. "rose has left me." tears came flooding into my eyes.

"oh emmett baby." she didn't understand. "mum it's all my fault. Last night I screamed at her then I threw her bag at her and just..." I started crying. I felt hopeless. "emmett come over." I didn't want my mum to find out the story. "no mum, it's fine." we both talked about it. And then we ran out of things to say. I hung up. Now what do I do? I was bored. I had no kids to play with. No wife to kiss. I had to stop feeling sorry for myself and actually do something about my broken marriage. I grabbed the divorces papers and ripped them up. I then gave them to kola. He chewed them up having loads of fun. I then went upstairs and got dressed. I decided I was going to the gym. Next time rose saw me, she would want us to get back together. Rose always liked strong men. Well then. Strong I would be. I left kola eating the papers and got into shorts and trainers. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

I got in the jeep and drove off to my local gym. As I parked I saw her mate river. "River!" I called out to her. "hay emmett. No rose?" damn it. "no I was actually going to ask you where she is" she gasped. "emmett if I knew where she was I would tell you but I generally don't know. All I know is that she took off. Quit her job. And left... I am sorry" she then walked off.

Great so rose could be anywhere. Far as I know she is on a plane right now. To take my mind of rose I went to the gym and got started. I worked at the gym for 1 hour and 35 minutes. And I felt fit! Rose had no idea how bad I was willing to work to get her back...


	8. Chapter 8 dinner

Chapter 8. Rosalie point of view.

Why did he have to make it so hard for me? I love emmett. So much. Seeing him cry ripped me apart. Our last kiss was amazing. I could feel the passion between us.

That's why I pulled away. Otherwise I would still be with him in that house waiting to tell the next lie. "mum... You crying?" with one hand I wiped my tears. "no.. My eyes are just watery." I explained to Elliot. My mum said we could go and stay with her for a little while. Just while I sorted things out.

My poor mum hadn't seen the kids in ages. She had never even met Lillian! And Lillian was 7 months old. What a bad mum I am. We pulled up at her house. It didn't take long until we settled in. It felt like home for me. I went upstairs to my old bedroom. It was still the same from when I left. Nothing had changed.

Every single item was in the exact original place. I almost felt like I was 14 again. Sunday was over quickly. Mum had decided to take the kids for a walk before bed. I stayed at home with lillian which I soon regretted.

"Lillian. Say mamma." she giggled at me. "Say mamma." all she said was "mmmmm" god this kid was annoying.

"MAMMA" I repeated. She smiled and amazed me by saying "no... Dada". She did not just say dada! So she could say dada but she couldn't say mamma. "no Lillian. Mamma." all she kept saying was dada, dada, dada. And it annoyed me. It made me miss emmett even more.

He had just missed her first word. Dada. I then put her to bed and it wasn't long before my mum got back with kids. I kissed them goodnight.

"Mum, I know it's not my business but what is happening with you and dad?" Elliot asked me. He was the oldest. And he did have a right to know.

"Don't you dare tell Jonah anything. Me and dad are getting a divorce." I waked out the room. Tears filled my eyes. It was killing me. It turns out that night, I cried myself to sleep on the floor outside Elliot's room.

Monday morning was the interview. And I got the job! I was no longer Mrs McCarty. I was miss Hale. It just didn't feel right. I got my stuff and settled into my new classroom. It was very plain. But once I got used to it. I could decorate it a bit more. I looked at my timetable.

Period 1- year 9

Period 2- year 11

Period 3- year 7

Period 4- free

Period 5- year 11.

Not to bad a day. Could be worse. I was excited to get going. At last I had my life under some control...

Emmett point of view.

For the last week I had stayed with my mum esmee. She was trying to help me get my life back together but was failing badly.

"mum could you organise some family dinner? Invite everyone. Including my kids."

"emmett we have talked about this.."

"mum, all I am asking is one thing."

"Emmett. You can't buy back Rosalie's love"

"mum. I am not giving up. You wouldn't if it was Carlisle!"

"Emmett I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"mum nothing will happen"

"Anything could happen em. You have to respect her choice to leave you."

"I love her"

"I know you do... I know"

This battle continued for days. I was loosing the will to live.

"em, just phone her and say you want to see the kids. Then you can talk to her."

not a bad idea dad. Thank you. I grabbed my mobile and phoned her. In my head I was saying please don't answer, please don't answer. But yes she answered.

"hello?" it was great to hear her voice I had missed her so much.

"hay baby.. Is it okay if I see the kids sometime soon?"

"oh. The kids? It sort of depends. I got a load of GCSE lessons to plan..."

"if you can't then I guess it's fine."

"no em. That's not fair. You never see them, and they always ask about you." my kids cared about me?

"let me look in my diary. How about tonight... 5?" she asked me. I was so happy.

"Sounds great. Why don't you bring the kids back to our house? I will meet you there."

"no I would rather not. Sorry but. I just can't go back home"

"okay rose that's fine. What about at esmee's then?" please say yes.

"thats great! See you emmett. Love you. Oh my god. Sorry I did not mean to say that."

"Its fine... See you tonight baby." we both hung up. YES! Emmett was still in the game.

It was 4 now so I went up an got ready. I shaved and washed. Did my

teeth. Did my hair. Moisturised. Got dressed. Clean boxers on! Cologne on. Roses favourite. I was ready. I heard a knock on the door and esmee answered it.

I slid the ring into my back pocket of my jeans. Time to do your magic mr. McCarty!

I ran down the stairs with such excitement. Still trying to act casual. Rose was in the kitchen helping esmee with dinner. I ran into the living room and saw my kids. "daddy" they all screamed at me. I was happy to see them. It had been almost 2 weeks. "I love you guys," I said as we all hugged. I felt normal again.

I stood up and went to the kitchen. I could hear my heart pumping in my chest. I was scared.

I walked in. Rose was wearing a short light purple dress with little white pumps (she had extremely small feet) and a white cardigan. I bet all the boys in her classes loved her. She had dyed all her hair light brown with the ends dipped in blonde. Her hair was cut just about 2 inches below her shoulders. Her make up was done nicely. She had done something to her skin because she was more tan then before. I also noticed that she had gone and had some more tattoos done. I would be reading those later. She had never looked so healthy before. " I will give you both a minute" esmee said as she left the room. Just her and me. This was going to be good.

"hay baby." she turned around and looked at me. She smiled. Oh how I missed that smile.

"hiya emmett. You okay?"

"I am great now, you helping with dinner?"

"I am why?"

"Well there's a first"

"ha ha ha. I have barely seen you and when we meet. You insult me. Thanks love you too. Signed the papers?"

"What papers?"

"emmett that's not funny. Our divorce papers."

"I didn't get any divorce papers." I slowly walked up to her she turned around and continued cutting. I put my hands around her waist and I started kissing her neck.

"emmett stop." I just couldn't stop though. I needed to kiss her. "you want to know what your daughters first words were?"

"Hell yeah.. "

"She said. And your gonna love this. She said- dada is jerk"

Rose had seriously annoyed me. She then started laughing.

"oh so when you insult me, it's okay but when I try and insult you its not?" she asked.

"look this divorce is hard on me baby. I love you and I don't want to loose you."

"you think it's easy on me? It breaks my heart when the kids ask about you. You forget that I love you too emmett"

"then don't do this rose."

"em we just don't get along anymore. I lie to you. You hurt me. I can't live like that. We have to get a divorce"

"you know what rose. You can keep telling yourself that but even you know it's not true." I carefully took her hand and slid her wedding ring back on.

"no emmett, take it off. I can't wear it."

"rose your the only woman who can wear it!" she tried to push me away.

"shit emmett. You been at the gym? Your so... Strong." BINGO.

"yeah I have been at the gym. In fact I have gone everyday since you left me. "She sighed. She was falling for me. Hard.

"Emmett... I..." she began.

"sssshhhh baby. I know. I know. I love you." I leant down and she closed her eyes. We were centimetres away from kissing when Edward came in. "how cute do you both look" oh you idiot. Rose pulled away. And turned around, she was blushing. Thanks Edward you twit. I was so close to getting rose back and he just ruined it. I began walking out the room. There was no point me staying.

"Lillian's first word was dada. I was trying to teach her mamma. But all she said was your name. And that's all she ever says..."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Rosalie's point of view.

Thank god for Edward! Me and emmett were so close together. He had me wrapped up in the palm of his hand. My mum was right, I do fall for his charms. But his charms are just so sexy! And he went to the gym for me. He was so fit and strong and looked so clean and handsome. What the hell am I doing? I can't fall emmett. Not again.

"dinners ready" I called as I heard the buzz. Emmett came in.

"let me help you baby." this had to stop. The flirting had to stop. "no em, I got it." l but he didn't listen. He never listens. I held on to the bowl full of chips tight whilst he was grabbing them from me.

"emmett stop. I got it."

"rose its called helping..."

"I don't need help"

"you don't have to need help to be helped". Eventually I let go. I always gave in to him. I made myself feel bad.

Dinner was nice. Apart from me sitting next to emmett. He did the touchy thing again. And wouldn't stop. His touch was amazing, it just felt so right. Sadly I did let out a few sighs and moans as he stroked me. Probably giving him different messages.

I helped clear the table. Esmee thanked me and I got the kids ready to leave. "where's daddy?" I asked. The kids had to say goodbye. I didn't know when they would next see him- if ever.

"rose he is up stairs". Esmee replied. I ran up the stairs to emmett's old room. "em" I called out. He came out of his bathroom. "me and the kids are going now... Bye" I turned away and started walking out the room. But he grabbed my hand and pushed me on the bed. He then closed his door. This scared me. What the hell was he going to do to me?

"rose, before you leave. Just hear me out. I love you with all my heart forever and always. I promise to be there by your side during every moment of everyday. I can't live without you. I cry myself to sleep at night knowing I let you slip from me. I hate myself for being such an ass to you. I miss the memories we made. The laughs we shared. Even the cuddles we had. If you love me. You will stay and together we will work everything out... Please baby.

I need you more than anything in the world. You are so beautiful and your smile makes me weak. I love you rosalie and I always will..."

I was speechless. What was I to say. We had to many broken pieces to fix. I love him. I do. But I just don't know... He can be sweet now but that could change in a few hours. I could be telling the truth now but that could change in a couple of hours. It was silent. What was I to do. Could we make it work? Or was I better of without him?

Think about the kids. They loved him. They wanted him. Emmett had cried over me.

I got up from the bed and went over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands played with his hair. He looked into my eyes. I had to make a move.

I closed my eyes and titled my head. He slowly leant down and kissed my lips.

His hands went up my dress and he moaned in my mouth. "I suggest if you want me tonight and always... You will be home as soon as possible." he smiled. He kissed me again. I felt so much love and lust. We were tangled within each other. I pulled away and slapped him around the face. "If you make me wait mr. McCarty then I will chop your balls off!" he kissed me one last time and told me

I wouldn't regret my choice. I believed him. We still had to talk about all my lies and sort out our fights but for now. I wanted to have sex with my husband- so all of that can wait. I missed feeling him. I got the kids in the car. Buckled everyone up. We were then on our way back home. "mum... Nanna's house is that way. This is the way back to our house"

Eliot told me. If only he knew. We reached our house and everyone got out.

"mum?" they all looked so confused at me. "I thought maybe we should give Nanna a rest. My mum needs a break from us. So tonight we will be here." they all ran into the house cheering and laughing. I ran up to my bedroom. Candles were lit.

Curtains were closed. It smelt of flowers. I could also smell emmett's cologne. He did not get home before... Our bathroom door unlocked. He had!

Emmett's point of view.

I was so happy me and rose were back together. I was going to be the perfect husband. Treat her well. Spoil her. Most of all- love her. We could do it. I know that we could sort our problems out and move on. I had to get home before her. As she was saying her goodbyes to esmee I snuck out the back door. I got on my motorbike. Yes I do own a motorbike. And drove as quickly as I could. I got home and ran upstairs. I closed the curtains. Lit some candles. Sprayed the room with that stuff Alice got me. I then sorted myself out. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. I shaved- again. Just in case. Put my aftershave on. Sprayed cologne all over me. Took my shirt of and did my lucky push ups. Usually I did 10 lucky push ups but since going to the gym more often, I was able to do a lucky 30 push ups. Still staying in shape for ma lady. I heard the bedroom door open and a gasp. It was rosalie. I bet she was suprised about how I

got home first. And all the stuff I had done in the bedroom. I unlocked the door and came out of the bathroom. "you made me wait..." she smiled. Damn that smile killed me. I leaned up against the doorframe. Looking sexy.

"does this mean I have to chop your balls off?" she laughed. I missed that laugh.

"baby just shut up and get your ass over here.." I ran at her and pushed her on the bed. I climbed on top of her kissing her neck and collar bone. She sighed and moaned. I then started groaning. I was already stiff and it has only been 20 seconds. She rolled us over. Now she was on top of me. Her hands were rubbing my abs and my hands were on her hips. Sliding her up and down my crotch. That felt so good! She ruined my moment by getting off of me. What the hell? "rose?" I sat up and she ran into the bathroom. She started running a bath. She got some soap thing and pored it in the bath within in seconds there were thousands of bubbles. What was she doing? She took off her dress and shoes. "are you going to join me?" oh yes. I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. She was in her underwear and so was I. I decided to have a little fun. I ran and pushed her in our huge bath. "oh my god emmett". I laughed as she came up to the surface. I jumped in with her. The bath was so warm. We had both completely flooded the bathroom.

Good luck telling the cleaner what happened. I swam to her and started kissing her again. Under the water she wrapped her legs around my waist. I could feel the tension between us. Slowly I rocked us bath and forth in the water. She followed my lead and started grinding into me. I hadn't felt this feeling in a long time. She pushed me back against the side of the bath. I was confused with what she was doing. But then her hands went up my legs and ripped my boxers off.

It made sense now. As she climbed back on top of me I unclasped her bra and tore her thong right off. "emmett- that was Victoria's secret." she moaned at me as her bra and remains of thong floated on top of the water.

"not that secret now are they. I am surprised they rip that easily." I said in between are kissing.

"well their not designed for sex in a bath" was her reply. We made out for about 15 minutes in the bath. It was great. But I most certainly wanted to takes things up to my most favourite level. Sex. There was a loud knock on the door.

"shit." I whispered to rose.

"quick go under the water..." before I had time to take a breathe she pushed me under. Whoever was at the door would have me to deal with me later...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Rosalie's point of view.

"who is it?" the kids couldn't see me and emmett making out in the bath tub. They didn't even know he was in the house. But I was not sharing him! Tonight he was mine. The kids could have him tomorrow. "mum it's me and Jonah" emmett quickly surfaced again. Took a breathe and went back under.

"okay come in quick." they both ran in.

"what the hell happened in here mum?" what should I say.

"the bath flooded a bit, but it's okay now." hopefully they believed me.

"2 things mum, first Auntie alice phoned asking if we would like to go and sleep over hers tonight. Please mum! I haven't seen brandon in ages! And Jonah plays with Darcy. There like best friends." Jonah nodded in agreement.

"okay. Just let me finish in the bath and ah." I moaned. Emmett stroked a soft spot. "and I will phone her and sort something out about tonight, hurry up. Ah. What was number 2?"

under the water I kicked emmett to get off me. But he didn't stop he actually continued stroking and kissing.

"oh thank you. And number 2 was that your phone keeps buzzing from some Riley guy." shit. Riley was phoning me... Oh and emmett probably needed to breathe.

"just leave my phone. Erm. Riley is a teacher at my work. He is probably checking to see how my lesson are planned out for this week. I will be about an 1 hour but there's no rush. Bye". Well done rose. Another lie. And to your kids. What a great mother! They left the room and emmett sprung from under the water. He was breathing deeply. "god rose, want me to die?"

whilst me and emmett were doing our *thing* I couldn't help but think about Alice. How was she going to look after all the kids? It just didn't make sense. She has cancer for god sake! I was very confused. But emmett soon snapped me out of my daydream when he reached climax. He roared so loudly, that the kids came running into our room and screamed from the other side of the door if I was okay. I was more than okay. I was in the middle of amazing sex. Between pants I managed to say "I... Am... Fine... Just... Ah... Dropped... Ah...

Something... Oh... On... My... Ah...foot!" me and em were getting too into this.

The bath water was splashing everywhere. We couldn't control ourselves... It was so right. For some reason it felt like we were having another baby. A baby in the bath. Eliot was the only normal one. I conceived him in a bed. Jonah was conceived in the shower. And Lillian was conceived on the kitchen floor. Yes the kitchen floor. And now it felt like we were having a baby in the bath. How normal are we? But what can I say. Me and emmett are more adventurous. And we like to make the sex more interesting and full filling. We enjoyed being different. We could get into the most awkward or most lustful positions. We still had great fun and that was the point for us. Having sex brought us close together. United. For every couple that was a great feeling. Emmett pulled out.

"baby. Just like old tines… But far better!" he said. I smiled at him. " you know we both look like human raisins" he laughed at me and helped me out the bath. Together we got wrapped in a towel.

"god I love you rose". We kissed again. His lips were addictive to me. Like a drug.

"babes would you phone alice and organise for the kids to go over for a sleepover?" I battered my eye lids and pouted my bottom lip. He sighed but went in the bathroom and got his own towel. Thankfully he then picked the phone from my bedside table and wrung her.

I left the room and went downstairs to check Lillian and my phone. 1st Lillian.

She was in the living room sitting on the sofa playing with the lion. She was all giggling. "Lillian baby" she looked over at me.

"mamma" she said. I was shocked. "yes Lillian! Mamma." I was so happy. Today had gone well except for Riley. I left the room and went to my bag, which was on the side in the kitchen.

I got my phone out and looked. 8 new messages from Riley. Leave me alone you stalker. What was I to do. I read the 1st message.

"look baby cakes. 1 date. That's all I am saying. 1 date. If you still hate me then I will leave you alone... Promise xx"

What should I say. If I went on this stupid dinner then he wouldn't bother me anymore and get in the way of mine and emmett's marriage. I decided to do it. I quickly text back-

"fine. Name the time, place and day."

I didn't read the other texts I just deleted them. I put my phone back in my bag and went to Lillian. "Lillian you have to go to bed now" I came in a picked her up. Now she was learning her words she had become a bit of a chatter box.

"no." was all she said.

"well I don't care if you say no- you have to go to bed" she then started screaming no at me. I tried to ignore. Still taking her to her room. I put her in the cot bed. She then started crying. Not again. "Lillian stop acting like a baby. You are a big girl now" she straight away stopped crying. Oh yeah. "I love you" I said as I laid her down and put the covers per her.

"wuv wo" she said. I heard footsteps behind me. Then 2 giant arms wrapped themselves around my waist. It was emmett of course.

"night Lillian, love you" he said and she opened her eyes.

"dada.. DADA!" she was almost screaming for him.

"ssshhhh Lillian go to sleep or daddy can't stay." emmett cooed. She

quickly closed her eyes. How cute!

"jasper is going to come now and pick them up. Then tomorrow we pick the kids up at 10:30. Everyone's kids are going..." wait what? Everyone's kids? How would she look after so many kids? "who is everyone's kids?" I asked.

"you know- Elliot, Jonah, Darcy, Brandon, renesmee, Charles." he replied. But Alice's house was not that big... Oh well.

"why don't you get a film on in our room, and I will join you in a minute." I said to him. He smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"will do baby. Don't leave me waiting..." he laughed whilst walking out the room. I went into Elliot rooms where him and Jonah were playing some game on the t.v.

"uncle jazz is coming to pick you up. Quickly go and get some stuff ready. Like pj's, pants, clothes for tomorrow..." both of them got off the bed and got stuff for the sleepover. I then left them and went back into my room. Emmett was lying in our bed. With the remote in his hand flicking through our sky box. I crawled into bed and joined him.

"ut hum. There is- the tourist with Jonny depp, salt with Angelina Jolie, mean girls with lindsay lohan. And nothing really else." he said with some disappointment.

"why not put the tourist on... It's looks goodish." he did as I said and put the tourist on. We snuggled under the covers and watched our film.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Emmett point of view.

There was a loud knock on the door. "emmett that's jazz, will you get it?" I moaned. "rose i'm naked!" i said. "em I know, so am I but you can answer the door in boxers... I can't answer the door to my brother in knickers and bra!

Also it will be quicker if you go." i laughed at her comment and got about of bed. I quickly chucked some boxers on and left the room. I ran down the stairs and opened the front door whilst screaming for the boys. "hay jasper... Come on in. They should only be a minute." he came into our house. "hay jazzy!" rose yelled from our room. "hay honey, how was mum?" he asked back. When did rose see her mum. "she's good. She is now waiting for you to turn up on her doorstep...

She loved seeing the kids" both of them chuckled a bit. I did feel bad about roses mum Rachael. I only met Rachael on our wedding day! And since having the kids Rachael saw the kids about once every 6 months or so. She hadn't even met Lillian and Lillian is 7 months old. I kept rose to myself more than I should of done. I tried to protect. It felt like I was protecting her from her own family.

Rose always saw my mum and dad but we never saw her parents. We practically lived at my mums house. She hadn't seen her mum in ages. The worse part was that Jasper went and saw her all the time with Alice and their kids Darcy who is 4 and Brandon who is 7 nearly 8. Was I really that bad a husband? "look mate.." jasper said to me. Oh god. It was going to be another talk about me and rose...

"If you hurt her again. I swear to god emmett, I'll brake your face. You can't keep doing this to her mate. It's not fair. Now your both as bad as each other.

And I know you are. It's just a phase. Every couple gets a little dry spell once in a while. But it's the past so get up those stairs and go fuck my sister- again. But seriously wear some rubber dude. 3 kids is enough!" both of us started laughing. He was great. And always right. Sometimes it was little awkward that he knew about me fucking his sister at night. I didn't know anything about his and Alice's sex life and I would like to keep it that way. I think that he knows a little to much. "thanks mate. Don't worry. I got rubbers and I think rose would kill herself if we have another baby... We can't cope

with them all! And I can't be doing with all that moody shit that I get from her!"

we both laughed again. It was nice to talk man to man about stuff like this. Nice to get it off my chest. "god sake boys... Hurry up. Your turning into your mum!" I called up and both of them ran down the stairs. "hay... Watch that language or you can sleep on the couch" rose screamed down at me. "I love you baby" I called back in a high pitch voice. "hay jazz thanks for having them..."

I smiled as he walked out the door with the boys. "hay no problem, have fun with my sister" he winked. "but too much fun" he walked to his jaguar and got the kids in. "bye" I said as I closed the door. I went into the kitchen and grabbed me a bear and rose a glass of white wine. Time to celebrate. Roses phone went off in her bag so I went and had a look. One new massage from Riley . Who was

Riley? I opened the message it read- "yes baby. You won't regret it! I will meet you Friday 7:30 at bridge restaurant." what the hell? Who was she meeting. Oh no. She was cheating... Little bitch. Didn't think I would find out. So she gets me in bed with her when her body has Probably been over some other bloody

guy. She could not play me like this! I ran up the stairs. I stormed in the bedroom. "who the hell is Riley? And why the fuck are you meeting up with him?

You cheat." I breathed deeply trying to calm myself down. "no emmett baby. Riley is a teacher from my work. It's GCSE practice tests next week and we were going to meet up so we could discuss what we need to be teaching them before the tests. I would never cheat on you. You know me better than that. My work is a big thing now..." I felt bad. Rose was right. I shouldn't of acted like that. I should of known she didn't cheat. I should of talked to her first before I said she was cheating on me. "oh sorry Rosie baby. I just panicked thinking you were meeting with some guy behind my back. I know work is a big thing now and I should respect that but why he call you baby?.." I asked her. " he is gay" I climbed into bed and snuggled her. Carefully I put the wine and bear on my bedside table. "it's okay. You didn't know." I leant down and kissed her. "what did I miss from the film?" I asked trying to take both our minds off what just happened. "well frank is being chased by the police" she replied. I had nothing

to say. I was actually really embarrassed about what I said and did to rose. I had some proper anger issues that I would have to deal with. And I had to stop taking my anger out on rose. None of this was her fault. After about 50 minutes the film finished. I turned the tv off and we cuddled in bed together. It was like old times. Eventually we both fell asleep...

I felt a wiggle next to me. I opened my eyes. It was nice to be back in the same bed as rose again. Nice to wake up to her face andwarmth. It put me in a happy mood straight away. I looked at the clock next to us. 9:10. We both still had lots of time before we had to pick the kids up. I crept out of the bedroom.

Trying not to wake rosalie up. I went downstairs and decided to make us some breakfast. I was really hungry. As usual. I knew I wasn't the perfect husband. I didn't text rose saying I love her. I didn't buy her little gifts. I didn't take her to dinner. I didn't even cook dinner! We never went shopping together, or to the cinema just us two. I never let her see her parents. Wow- no wonder she wanted a divorce. I was rubbish. I did nothing for her or to help her. How on earth did she stay with me? I had to change for the better. She deserves's better... My new personal mission was to change my attitude towards rose. I could not loose her again! I would be the perfect husband- even if I had to sacrifice things...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Rosalie point of view.

I lied again. But I even promised myself I would stop. Gay? I wish Riley was gay! I would just have to get this stupid dinner over with and then I could forget about him and finally get my life back on track with emmett.

I woke up and shuffled around. Emmett wasn't next to me. Where had he gone? At some point today I would have to tell him about alice. The worse part for me is that my sister died from cervical cancer. Eleanor was only 20 years old. Her and emmett really got on. It killed him when she died. How was I supposed to tell him that it was likely to happen to alice? I couldn't hurt him. Though I already have and he doesn't even know it.

"your up" I looked over at the door and emmett was standing with a tray full of food.

"hungry? I got us breakfast..." he came over with the tray and got in bed.

"I am not- but baby this is really sweet..."

I didn't want to make him feel bad. I just generally wasn't hungry. Though this is the first time he had actually done something for me. We both started eating. Of course it was gone in minutes because emmett had a big appetite. The time was now 9:45. "we got to get ready. We need to go and pick the kids up from Alice's" he said to me.

"oh yeah. No wonder I got some sleep last night..." I joked. And he laughed. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I did my usual, toilet, wash, moisturise, teeth, make up, and finally hair. After 10 minutes I came out and emmett was already dressed.

"we in a rush?" I asked him.

"no, just I am ready to go." I nodded and walked into the wardrobe. I tried to quickly pick out some skinny jeans, a top and cardigan with matching shoes of course. I came out but emmett was already in the car waiting for me. God what was with him today? I got half way down the stairs when I realised we had almost forgot Lillian. I ran back up the stairs and looked in her room. She wasn't there. Shit. Where the hell is my baby? I ran down the stairs and raced out the front door to tell emmett that the baby was gone. I was shocked at the sight. Emmett was putting Lillian into her car seat. What? Since when did he become so helpful?

"em?" I asked

"baby, Lillian is plugged in. Ready to go?" wait what? He had got Lillian ready.

What has happened to him over night? "we didn't feed her.." I said as I got in the car.

"no WE didn't feed her- I did" he said as he shut the car door. He got in the drivers seat and started the car. He fed Lillian?

It took us about 12 minutes to get to Alice's. Emmett parked the car and we both got out. Usually I got the baby out and he would go inside. But today he beat me to it, and got the baby out himself. "you want me to take her?" I asked.

I felt a bit bad that he was doing everything. "no baby, I got her..." Lillian smiled down at me. God she was so cute.

"ladies first..." emmett said to me as we went into the house. Alice really needed to start locking the door.

"hello?" I called out. It was silent. "we are in here" was the reply coming from their living room. We walked in. "hi guys!" said Alice. "now emmett sit down on the couch, give me Lillian and listen carefully. Rose, come stand with me here." she pulled my arm. Everyone was sitting on the couches, the kids and adults. Even

esmee and Carlisle were there. What was going on? Alice held Lillian with one arm and with the other she held my hand. What was about to happen?

"me and rose have been keeping a naughty secret from you all, and I have decided its time you know.." she began. Oh my god. She was going to tell them about her cancer. Emmett was going to kill me. He shouldn't find out like this.

"as you all know for the last couple days I have been in hospital and quite sick. Well thats my first lie... I have been in hospital for 3 weeks." everyone gasped. Their expression showed nothing but horror. "lie number 2 is that I didn't come out of hospital a couple days or so ago. I came out on contract." everyone gasped again.

"but Alice, to get out of hospital on contract you have to have a signed carer who is taking you out." explained Carlisle. Everyone was going to hate me now...

"I have been taking her out on contract." I admit it. I felt awful.

"rose? Tell me it's a lie." emmett said to me. "no em, it's not. I didn't get stuck in traffic. I went to look after Alice." his faced dropped. I felt like the worst wife in the world. Alice squeezed my hand. "

and final lie ... I am not sick. I have cervical cancer". Esmee broke out in tears. "that's a sick joke alice! Rosalie's sister eleanor died of cervical cancer" emmett explained in an angry voice.

"no em, it's true..." I looked him in the eyes. Tears filled in us both. I hated it when people brought Eleanor up. And I hated the result of cancer. I hated that I lied to him. And he clearly hated me for lying.

"I can't believe this... Alice you should of told us earlier." explained Carlisle. "and Rose. I am disappointed that you didn't have the respect to tell anyone about this. You should of done the right thing... We are her family. We deserved to know more than you did. Alice, you told the wrong person." a million tears came flooding into my eyes. Everyone hated me.

"kids get in the car... NOW!" emmett yelled. "Alice give me back my baby..." he went over and snatched Lillian. What the hell had happened to him. The boys grabbed their bags and followed their dad outside. I stood still. What was I to do? Go with emmett or stay behind. He probably didn't want me to go but Carlisle didn't want me to stay.

I walked out the house. I went to the car. Everyone was already belted. I tried to open the car door but it was locked.

"emmett..." he drove off. This was my fault. Why can't I do anything right? I started walking down the road. It would take me at least 1 hour. As I walked my phone went off.

"hello, rosalie here.."

"oh yes miss hale"

"there must be a mistake… It's mrs McCarty, or whats left of her"

"no... Your divorce papers were accepted, you are no longer married to mr emmett McCarty."

"but he didn't sign any papers"

"oh but miss hale he didn't have to. You are a teacher payed by government, therefore you have every right to divorce without signings of partner. It explained that on top of your divorce entry"

"it did?"

"yes it did... I am reading it now"

"is this some sort of joke... Who am I talking to?"

"calm down miss hale. This is the divorce attorney. I am Cameron melts, and I was chosen to deal with your case, congratulations miss hale"

I didn't know what to say. Me and emmett were divorced. Over. Nothing together anymore.

"well... Erm... Er... Thank you for the call mr melts and er would you please maybe phone emmett and explain the news for me..." I asked.

"one of my co-workers is on the phone with him right now. Have a nice day miss hale." he hung up. Have a nice day? This day had been one of the worst. I carried on walking. My feet began to hurt. These shoes were not comfy. I slid them off and chucked them into a ditch by side of the road. I was broken. I couldn't believe my luck. I pulled out my phone again. I phoned my mum. I needed her right now.

She even said getting back with emmett was a bad idea. And I just never listen.

"hello this Rachael hale, oh hi rosalie baby!"

"mum its awful... Everything you said would happen happened." I bursted into tears. I didn't care if people drove past and saw me.

"rosalie... Why don't you listen to me. Where is emmett now?"

"gone.. With my kids mum, he left me"

"rose where are you?"

"in the middle of no where"

"it's okay, I will come find you... Near Alice's house?"

"I think I am near her house. I have been walking for 10 minutes. Though I don't know where I am walking to..."

She hung up. I really hated myself right now. And the lies just kept on coming. When would I learn? I carried on walking for another 5 minutes. I heard a car whizz round the corner. It was my mum. In her yellow Porsche. My mum was an ex model. She modelled for 10 years. She was quite rich. She pulled over and I got in.

"my god Rosie. You look like a wreck. And where the hell are your shoes- don't tell me your poor!"

"mum I am not poor. They were hurting my feet so I threw them in the ditch. I feel like a wreck mum."

We drove off and she took me back to her place. She parked up and we got out. We both went inside.

"mum, where is dad?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

"rose he has been in England for a couple of weeks due to work." I was born in England. In ascot to be accurate. We moved to America when I was 10 years old. My mum worked as a model in America so we had to move. I lived in America ever since.

"Rose why don't you stay the night... If you want I will go round your house and pick up some of your stuff. Also give emmett a piece of my mind."

Before I could say anything she left. Oh no. What was she going to say to emmett? It was my fault- not his. I lied. He didn't. I looked down at my hand. My ring sparkled... Memories came flooding back to me. This was no longer my ring. I got off the sofa and ran to the door.

"wait mum.." I ran over to her and she rolled down the window. "give him this.." I took the ring off and placed it in her hand. "will do baby... See ya later" she drove off. This was really happening. I was really divorced. No longer with the love of my life. A single mum. Alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Rachael point of view.

I hate emmett. How dare he just screw rosalie like this. I only met the idiot on Rosalie's wedding. He seemed nice and sweet. Good looking and strong. No wonder rose fell for him. Jerk. Full of charms. I hate men that charm their woman. When I got to the house I was seriously going to kill him. I pulled up outside their house. I hate to say it but their house was huge. It looked just like the house in the film mean girls, Regina's house. Breathtaking. It was bigger than mine!

I parked. I was so ready to beat his ass. I knew where they kept the spare key. I pulled it out of the plant pot and pushed it threw the door. It was quiet.

"Nanna, Nanna" the boys came running to me. "hay guys." they weren't to bothered about me because they ran back into the living room. I ran up the stairs. I then looked in the rooms trying to find rose's room. Eventually I found it. One of her handbags was hanging in the doorstep so I took and started going through their draws. I found some of her underwear so I put it in the bag. Then sadly for me, an open packet of rubber condoms. Nice to know what rosalie and emmett get up to in their spare time. Some shirts, deodorant, perfume and other bits and bobs I thought she would need.

I went into their bathroom. Wow. I grabbed her make up and wash creams. I had toothbrushes she could use at my house. I wasn't really sure which one was her's anyway.

I just about finished packing when I saw some pictures on her bedside table. I walked over interested. The 1st picture I saw was rosalie and emmett on their wedding day. Both of them just looked so happy. Rose was wearing a long white dress with a tan ribbon and bow

around her waist. It flowed out at the bottom but not too much. Her hair was all blonde and wavy. She looked so beautiful. And emmett. Well he did look smart in his tuxedo with his tan tie to match her dress. It was sunny day. The skies were the oceans blue not a single cloud casted over them. Best part of the picture was them smiling. Looking so happy together. It made me think of me when I married Joshua Hale. We didn't give a damn about anyone else we just cared about each other. But look at us now. He is living in England. Away

from me.

I looked at another picture it was emmett and rose at jasper and Alice's wedding. Rose was wearing a long purple dress with a slit down the front. And emmett was in a plain black suit. Emmett was behind rose with his arms around her and with her hands holding his. She was pregnant with their first child elliot. They did look very sweet. I finally looked at a picture of emmett and rose kissing whilst at a park with Elliot. He was only 2 years old. Rose was wearing a stripped top and emmett was in a blue vest top. I couldn't look at the pictures anymore.

It broke my heart. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I stood dead on my tracks. Emmett had his hands over some shirtless other woman! What a cheat.

"emmett, you bastard. How could you? I thought you were a better man". I was horrified. He didn't have a top on either. They both stopped kissing and faced me. Emmett let go of the woman. He had lipstick smudged over his face.

"Rachael... I... Er... Erm..." he stuttered at his own words. I knew he was dirt bag. Knew it.

How could I as a mother let my own daughter rosalie hale marry such a horrible man.

"don't emmett... I can't believe you. And your own children are in the room next door whilst you make out with some slut." the girl pulled a face of shock. I recognised her face. Gwen McCord I hated this woman. She went to school with rosalie. She was the school bitch. Always had the cutest clothes and the hottest boys. She made me feel sick. Rosalie would pretend to be her friend so that Gwen wouldn't make fun of her or be mean to her. Rose was a good liar.

"well get out bitch before I throw you out!" I screamed at her. She grabbed her shirt from the kitchen island and ran out the house. I hope she never came back.

"Rachael, I can explain.." oh, more rubbish was about to come out his dirty mouth. Not today.

"you don't need to explain anything you cheat!" I went over to him and slapped him. "that was from me" I hit him again. "that was from Rosalie" I kicked him in the balls. "and I felt like doing that..." he dropped to the floor.

"you will not screw rosalie. Understood? You make me sick." I spat on him. No body plays with my babies like that. I got the ring from out my pocket and threw it at him.

"Have it- and don't you ever put it back on her finger again.." I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. I pushed him to the dining room and sat him on a chair.

"for the love of god, I'm sorry okay. Don't get a knife and stab me!" he yelled as I walked back into the kitchen.

"Shut up you idiot." I opened the freezer and got him out a bag of frozen peas. I walked back over at placed it over his face where I had smacked him.

"you know my balls could do with some loving too" he joked. I was in no joking mood.

"don't push me bitch ... I served in the army for 5 years. I will kill you." his smile dropped.

"The army? I didn't know that." he explained.

"There are a lot of things you don't know..." I pulled a chair and sat in front of him.

"you want to know why my rose is such a good lair? Because I taught her. I told her the truth was for baby's. What a great mum I am. The worst part for me is that she loves you emmett. And you just played with her and now she is all fucked up. Congratulations"

His eyes filled with tears.

"Your not so strong now are you? Glad you hurt your wife?"

"I love her..." I laughed.

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it. Where I come from marriage is more than just some ring and paper signing. It is the way you show someone you love them. Loves a lie. And you have just helped me prove that emmett thank you very much." I put my hand out to shake his. "I don't bite..."

"Rachael I love her. I can't loose her. Not again. I am just a broken hearted man. I can't live. I am lost. She means the world to me..."

"Well then clearly the world doesn't mean much to ya. Or you wouldn'tof treated her how you did. Truth hurts emmett. Can you feel it? The pain burning through your chest. The voices in your head. Feeling sharp pains stab you in the back."

"STOP" he screamed. " I can feel it alright. You don't need to tell me twice what dickhead I am. I already figured it out."

"Well that brain clearly needs some working on because any man would of figured it out a long time ago..."

"You think I wanted this to happen. She said we were done."

"God emmett you are so stupid. When a girl says we're done. It means fight for me. You let her go. Don't you be shifting the blame."

"Well thanks for telling me now- she has fucking left and it's too late!"

"You know what. That's your problem. You fight like a girl. It's only too late because your sitting on your ass feeling sorry for yourself bitch. Man up!"

"Don't you get it Rachael? She lied to me about my own sister. Alice has cervical cancer. Just like Eleanor had."

"She lied to keep you happy emmett. Wouldn't you lie to her if you found out jasper had cancer. You wouldn't want to hurt rose. So wouldn't you just keep it between you and jasper? If jasper didn't want her to know surely you would be the man to keep it to yourself"

He knew I was right. He just didn't want to admit it. I had cracked him.

"don't blame rose. Blame me. If it wasn't for the shit I told her than she wouldn't of lied to you. I ruined your marriage emmett and I am sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Emmett point of view.

"Emmett, move on and grow up. Or prove you're the man you really are. If you love Rosalie. You won't hate her. You will hate me. Get off your ass and get her back. But Emmett if you don't love her that much. Don't try and get her back because you will just ruin her again. I will not stick around to watch my baby girl get hurt."

I got off the chair and kissed Rachael on the cheek. I did hate her so much. But she opened my eyes. "Where the hell is she then... I got to get my fucking wife back" I grinned the biggest smile.

"My house.. Hurry before it's too late. I will stay here with kids and emmett... Gwen McCord will be our little secret" she winked at me.

I grabbed my keys and phone and raced out of the house. I got in the jeep and drove as fast as I could. I was most likely going to get a speeding ticket but I didn't care- at least not right now.

I whizzed into Rachael's house pushing down the door. "Rose" I yelled. It was silent.

"Rosalie" I yelled again. No reply. Don't tell me I was too late. I ran up stairs first. I looked in all the rooms. She wasn't there. I panicked. I stormed down the stairs. Again I looked in all the rooms but she wasn't there. I had seriously fucked up. Maybe love is a lie. I ran through the living room and opened the back door into the garden. Bingo. There she was sitting in a tree.

How the hell she got up there I don't know. I ran to the tree.

"Baby?"

"Maybe satin will lift my soul"

"What?"

"He will end my suffering and start my punishment now."

"Please come down."

"I would rather die"

"Well you will die if you stay up there. Please come down."

"Did my mum send you here- thinking I would change my mind..."

"No. I decided this on my own."

"Yeah sure you did emmett. I am done. It means we're over."

"Really well your mum told me different. She said it means fight for me."

"I did want you to fight for me- a long time ago. I am moving on emmett, maybe you should too."

"I don't want to move on rose. I love you baby. You know that.."

"Do I emmett? Do I? I tried to protect you from the truth and you just threw me out! I did what alice wanted me to do, otherwise you know I would of told you straight away"

"Look rose, I was stupid and scared. I still can hear Eleanor screaming. I don't want that to happen to alice."

"I know. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Rose come down... Don't make me come up"

"You won't come up. I will be dead by the time you get both feet of the ground."

"Stop being like this."

"stop being like what? Someone broken and destroyed. Well I am sorry emmett but you crushed me and now you expect me to come running back into your arms and everything will be okay. It doesn't work like that..."

"Rose? Don't do this to me. I know I fucked up. I know I ruined us both..."

"SHUT UP EMMETT. NONE OF THIS WAS YOUR FAULT. It was my fault. If I hadn't lie then we wouldn't be where we are now."

"Rose don't cry. We are as bad as each other. "

"me more than you"

"Rose?"

"Just go emmett... Don't bother coming back."

"I am not going anywhere until both your feet touch the ground I am standing on."

"Don't bother emmett. You won't win me back. We know how this story ends. I will just lie again to you…"

"But I can try..." I started climbing the tree. It was hard but I made it to the branch she was on. My hands burned.

"God it's so pretty up here."

"As a little girl I use to run up here when I got sad and angry. It took away the pain. I could runaway from the nightmares. Be free like a bird. I had no stress or worries. It felt like the wind would blow my tears away. My mum told me believing was for children. She made me forget how to be a child. She never let me play, I wasn't allowed to have Barbie dolls, I wasn't allowed to go out with friends, if I watched t.v my mum would watch it with me. I hated life. I was like my mums personal prisoner. What made me the maddest was that she wasn't like this with jasper or Eleanor. My dad told me that happiness was the key to life. At school they asked me what I wanted to be when I grew up. I said happy. And the teachers told me I didn't understand the assignment and I told them they didn't understand life. From that day on I didn't go school. I came here instead..."

"Do you regret it?"

"No. This is where I belonged. I learnt on my own. I taught myself how to read and count. I taught myself how to climb and protect myself. I learnt how to hunt for animals and how to find berries and fruit. The wood was my home. Up until my mum banned me from coming in the garden. This is the first time in 18 years I have been in the garden and up my tree."

"your nothing like that now.."

"I had to change. My mum taught me how to be a lady. No man would love me if I had dirt on my face."

I wiped my hand against my shoe. A load of mud went on my hand. I crawled along the branch until I was close enough to touch rose. With my hand I stretched out and wiped some mud on her cheek.

"I still love you," she giggled. She looked me in the eyes. Her violet eyes were filled with nothing but water. Maybe we shouldn't be together. We seemed only to break each other. But surely if we loved each other- we could work everything out. It was worth a go.

"rose. We can work everything out. Be happy with each other like we use to. You know your safe in my arms."

She leaned over and hugged me.

" I know. I always use to feel safe with you."

"Well I am going change that. You use to feel safe but you will be safe."

"emmett. What are we doing? We're divorced. Over. All we seem to have between us is 4 kids. And a little bit of hope."

"Wait baby. You counted wrong. We only have 3."

She looked down at her stomach. Oh my bloody god!

"No. 4. Because some bitch knocked me up in a bath tub."

We both bursted out laughing. Good times. Good times.

"emmett. Let's not rush... No more silly mistakes. I love you."

I felt like one hell of a lucky guy. For her to say those words to me. And now we are having a bundle of joy.

"We'll take it slow. Be careful. Rosalie I love you but I can't be dealing with all that moody shit I get."

"that moody shit is part of the package of a baby."

I kissed her. I craved for her lips. Jasper was really going to kill me now. He said wear rubber. I say okay. And hay presto I bang a woman up. And now we're having another baby. 3 kids was enough. But I don't believe in abortion. You're basically killing a child.

"Your lips are freezing, shall we go back inside?"

I laughed at her comment.

"Unlike you the woods is not my thing" we both started climbing down the tree. Rose was down like 2 minutes before me.

We Walked hand in hand back inside.

"emmett let's not say anything about the baby just yet. If my mum says I am fat- just say I am bloated"

I agreed. Also it wasn't about us, it was about Alice.

We got in the jeep and drove home.

"emmett it's Sunday!"

"well done."

"no I have work tomorrow"

"yes... You do"

"no- it's gcse practice and I haven't planned any of my lessons!"

"it will be fine. Just go on that date thing with Raymond and sort the lessons out then."

"he planned to see me Friday but I skipped it. And it's Riley."

"plan the lessons tonight. I will take care of the kids-"

"you sure? Thank you "

"wait. What if I wasn't sure"

"it's too late baby. Your looking after the kids..."


	15. Chapter 15 hospital horror

Chapter 15. Rosie point of view.

"okay class, time is up please put your pens down and turn you papers over. Thank you. Remain seated and in silence" I got up from my desk and went around the class collecting the papers. "make sure your name is on it." I continued picking the tests up. I hope the kids did well. Although this is the practice and it's not that important, it is their guideline to how they will do in the actual exams. I returned back to my desk and put them neatly on the side.

"Alright. Stand up, tuck your chairs in." they all did as told. The bell wrung.

"have a great day..." they all stormed out of my classroom.

"miss hale?" I looked up from the desk.

"hiya..."

"there's a phone call on hold for you in reception now. It's an emergency."

I quickly ran at the door. Ran past the lady and headed straight for reception. I leaned over the counter and grabbed the phone.

"hello this is miss hale, who's calling?"

"rose its emmett please help me, Alice has collapsed at our house and I don't know what to do. She said don't phone the hospital. She is screaming and crying."

"emmett call the ambulance now!"

He hung up on me.

"Excuse me, Clair?" she was the teachers organisation.

"I need to take the rest of today off, my sister in law has been rushed to hospital this very minute" before should could answer I ran out.

"oh I am sorry to hear that. Yes I can get a supply teacher to take your lessons..."

"thank you so much." I screamed at her.

I ran back to my classroom and grabbed my bag quickly locking my door and ran out of the school. Was this the end of Alice? Her battleover. I jumped in my car and drove home as fast as I could.

"ROSALIE!" emmett screamed at me followed by Alice yelling threw the pain. I ran in the house to find them. Alice was lying on our living room floor screaming with emmett by her side.

"did you phone?" I asked as I ran over.

"of course I did!"

"AAAAHHHH" Alice screamed.

She grabbed my hand.

"it's going to be okay... Your fine. Everything's fine. Your okay. Yeah. Your okay." I stuttered at my words. Dropped to the floor on my knees.

"rosalie..." she struggled to talk.

"SSSHHH. It's okay. Don't be scared. Your okay. Alice?"

She didn't blink. Didn't flinch. Didn't move. "Alice? Alice?"nothing. Her chest didn't even move. I leaned over her to see if she was breathing. Nothing. With my hands I wiped her eyes lids shut. "Alice?" emmett whispered. It was like Eleanor all over again. I heard the ambulance Siren go off followed by flashing lights. They came charging threw the house at great speed. All in the fancy

outfits. "step aside." me and emmett basically got pushed out the way. They put Alice on a stretcher. I pushed emmett to go with them. "rose you should go- I can't do it."

"emmett go... Alice needs you right now..." with that he kissed my lips and ran to Alice. With them gone there was silence. I stood still staring at the spot where alice had just laid. Nothing but empty space. I could hear the screams in my head. Almost feel the pain stabbing my heart. I slowly walked over to the phone. I hesitated before I picked it up. First I phoned jasper, then esmee, finally Bella. I explained what had just happened and they all left theirs houses went to Clates hospital. I took deep breaths. This was going to destroy us all. If there's one thing I hate- its cancer. I grabbed my bag, locked the house up and drove to the hospital.

She was strong. Alice could do it. Live yet another day. Her kids and jasper needed her. I don't know what would happen to Jasper if alice left him. He just wouldn't cope. I pulled up and parked the car. Slowly I entered the building. I went up to the 3 rd floor by elevator. As the door opened emmett was sat in the waiting room with his head facing his lap. Jasper was standing by a door.

Alice's door. Esmee and Carlisle were in the hallway. I couldn't see bella or Edward. I walked out and went to jasper. Emmett probably needed some space.

We hugged each other. Silence. We didn't need to talk. We both knew what the other was thinking. We are twins for Christ sake! I let go and went to emmett. I sat at the seat next to him. As I sat down he turned his hand over so that is palm was facing me. I slid my tiny hand into his. He squeezed. Slowly he sat up properly. I rested my head of his shoulder. This was going to be tough. Everyone was silent. None of us could let Alice go. We couldn't move on. We just prayed that the doctors and nurses could give her something or do something to help her.

Time was not out yet. All the kids were with my mum. Never before had I been so scared of the truth. Alice's room unlocked and a doctor came out.

"hello, I am doctor wren. I need you to turn all mobile phones off thank you. Alice will need to be examined. This should take about 1 hour. She is currently in a coma." he walked back into the room and looked the door again. I looked at emmett and he looked at me.

"we're staying." was all he said to me. I got up.

"emmett, you need to eat or drink something. What do you want, I am going to the canteen." everyone looked at me. "Water please baby" he answered.

"anyone want anything while I am gone?"

"rose, me and Carlisle will share a salad." said esmee.

" jasper come on. Your coming with me." I walked over to him and grabbed his hands pulling him from the door to the elevator. He looked like a ghost. He needed some sugar in his system. He pressed the ground button an straight away the elevator arrived. We went in and off we went.

We got to the canteen. I had all the stuff, but I told jasper he had to eat something and actually eat it or I wouldn't let him see Alice. Mean, I know. But he needed food. He came over with a cake.

"Alice's favourite." he slid it into my open hand.

We eventually paid and headed back upstairs. Both of handed everyone's food and drinks out. I sat back with emmett. I gave him the water. From by bag I pulled out a red bull can. He looked at me and smiled. "I knew you would change your mind if you knew I had this..." I swooped the water and from his hand and placed the red bull in return.

"thank you rose" he smiled at me and I smiled back. I opened the water and gulped it down. I was so thirsty. He opened his can of joy and gulped it all down to. I took it from him and threw it in the bin. I was like his servant today. Oh well. I sat back down. He laid himself over several other chairs and put his head in my lap. With my hands I played with his hair. I carefully slid my high heels off. This hour was going to be one long hour...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 emmett point of view.

"Morning sunshine" my baby whispered to me as I opened my eyes. I must have fallen asleep on her. "Hay, what did I miss?" I asked hoping not much. She laughed at me.

"em, you have been asleep for 35 minutes. Not long. Alice is still being examined. The doctor came out 10 minutes ago and said we will have to wait longer... I'm sorry." I sat up slowly. And stretched.

"How much longer rose?" I stood up from my seat.

"I don't know". I looked around. Bella and edward had joined us. They were both asleep on the opposite set of chairs. I felt rubbish. I didn't know what to do. This was my sister. My own flesh n blood. I thought she was strong. At least strong enough. But now I have some serious doubts. I needed to get out the hospital. Get some fresh air.

"Rose, come for a walk with Me." she stood up and we both headed for the elevator. I pressed ground floor. We stood in silence. Neither of us knew what to say. We didn't know what was going to happen. The door opened and we walked hand in hand out the hospital and onto the streets. I led the way. I don't know where I was walking. I just walked.

"Rose how long did it take for Eleanor to pass away?"

I started the conversation I was extremely worried about how long Alice had left.

"emmett, Alice is strong. She can do this."

"I asked you a fucking question woman!" I yelled at her. Quickly she let go off my hand and took a step back. I did not just snap at my wife again. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Rose I didn't mean it. I am sorry- I am just emotional right now."

"Why do you always take it out on me? Your not that man I married."

"I take it out because you're the only one who is with me. You listen to me and I trust you more than anyone in the world "

"Just because I am here- by your side- trying to help you does not mean any of this is my fault. And you can't snap at me for that." she looked down at the ground. "It feels like you don't even want me here"

"What rose? You're the only person I want here right now. Please baby. I am sorry." I felt so bad. She was right. I always take my anger on her even when she is trying to help me. I was a monster.

"Sorry means I won't do it again. So don't apologise to me because your only going to have a go a at me in a matter of time." at that moment my phone wrung. It was Rachael.

"hiya rach, everything okay?"

"Hi emmett. Yes everything's good. Lillian has been a little angel for me this morning. How come rose wont pick up her phone?"

"Don't freak out but- we are actually at a hospital and we were told to turn all mobiles off."

"At hospital? And then how come your phone is on?"

"Yeah we are currently outside Clates hospital. I didn't turn my phone off because I don't like rules."

She laughed down the line.

"Why are you there? Elliot is with me now. He was sick at school today."

"We are here because my sister has cancer... You know Alice. She is currently in a coma so we are waiting to here from the doctors. Elliot sick?" I desperately tried to change the subject.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this? Alice is jasper wife! My son's wife is going to die? Oh god. Put him on the phone right now." she was really over reacting.

"Calm down. Everything is going to be fine. I can't put him on because he is in the hospital right now. We are outside."

"We? Is rose with you? Put her on right now."

I gave the phone to rose. Though she still wouldn't look at me.

"Hi mum."

I couldn't here what Rachael was saying.

"I know and I am sorry okay."

"I will come and get Elliot and Lillian now."

"Me and emmett are fine- I think."

"Just stop worrying I will be over in a few." she hung up and handed me back my black iPhone.

"I have to go and get them. My mum can't look after them for some reason. Phone me when you know anything." she walked away. I was not going to let her slip this easily. I doubt Elliot was even sick.

"Rose. I got issues. I know that. And I promise I will sort them out. It's not fair how I treat you and in return you treat me like some fucking king. Well this king needs a fucking queen. Baby please. I am sorry from the depth of my heart. I don't want to stay here anymore. Let me come with you and someone can phone us later when they know of

Alice." I walked over and held her hand. She turned to me and finally looked me in the eyes. "I love you so much" I whispered to her. With that I leant down and began kissing her neck. She giggled.

"emmett stop. We got time for that at home." we walked over to the car park and got in. Rose drove us home. I quickly text everyone who was at the hospital that we had left because Elliot had been sick. I also told them to phone us when they heard news of Alice.

We arrived at Rachael's house. Rose unlocked it with a safety pin from her back pocket. "The hell did you do that?" I asked as she opened the door.

"I taught myself as a kid" we both went into the house. "Mum?" rose called out

"we are in here" that didn't really help. How were we suppose to know where here was. After peaking through the doors- they were in the kitchen. Lillian was in her little high chair. I walked over and picked her up.

"Who's a beautiful little girl?" I asked her in a baby voice and she giggled. Elliot was sat up on her kitchen side whilst she was cooking next to him. He was SO NOT SICK.

"hiya. Elliot you okay? Thanks for having them mum." rose walked over and hugged her mum.

"It's no problem. They have been very well behaved for me." she explained. Well behaved? Yeah right. Elliot coughed.

"I have been better." he explained. What a fake! He was one hell of a good actor.

"really? Well today I ordered black heart 2 edition which should arrive this afternoon- but because your sick... You will have to watch me and Jonah play it." I said. His face dropped.

This was one of his most favourite games on x-box. He would be up all night in his room playing this game.

"Jonah doesn't play that. Neither should Elliot. Emmett, it's rated 15." rose killed the moment. Damn it.

"well come on Elliot. Let's leave my mum in some peace." rose helped Elliot of the side. He ran over to me and held my hand.

"Rose?" Rosalie turned around to face her mother.

"rose your pregnant." oh shit! Busted. Now what? I was panicking. "Pregnant? Thanks mum. I haven't lost all my baby weight from Lillian yet." rose was a good liar. But how good was the question.

"no Rosalie. You have a bump- look" Rachael stroked roses stomach. "Mum go get your eyes tested. No bump... Just baby fat." she smiled as her mum looked up.

"rose. I know what you look like when your pregnant. You have had 3 kids. And I was there for all of them!" shit. Shit. Shit. She moved Rosalie to the side.

"see! A huge bump. Look emmett- do you see it! Pregnant bump." oh no. Now I was dragged into this. What should I say? Yeah rose- your so fat. Or admit the truth and save myself some pain.

"I don't see it. She looks the same to me." Rachael huffed.

"well your just a man so what do you know!" ouch. Just a man. How nice of her.

"he is a man who knows me very well. More than you. I am not pregnant mum! Will you just leave it." rose snapped. Good to know Rachael wasn't just really annoying me.

"when did you last have sex with him?"

"MUM. Will you drop it already? That's enough."

"rose I asked you a question. A lady always answers a question."

"well then I am not much of a fucking lady!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me young lady. ANSWER THE QUESTION."

Shit. Before a wrestling match was about to kick off- I took Elliot and Lillian getting them in the car. "Why are they shouting about pregnant stuff?" elliot asked as he did his seat belt and as I plugged lillian in. I knew but he couldn't know.

"I don't know- I just go and get mum." I closed his door and went back in the house.

"We had sex this morning- happy now? AND IT WAS GREAT."

"Rose? You dirty girl. I suggest you get yourself cleaned up!"

"Oh here you go again! Telling me what to do. Telling me who to be. Telling me emmett is not that man for me. Telling me shit! Shut up mum. I stopped listening a long time ago."

"And if you had kept listening than you wouldn't be married to a complete knock up who treats you like shit! Fucks you whenever he wants. Takes advantage of you all the time and takes all his anger out on you! I am sorry rose for trying to look after my baby girl from idiots like him!"

"You can't protect me forever! At some point you have to let me grow up! You just hate that I will never be a mini you! And that I am in fucking love with some fucking man I am fucking crazy about. This is my life not yours. Me and em got problems- yeah- what couple doesn't? We have 3 beautiful children. And it is not your concern anymore. Do you want to know what a bad mum you are- you are not even by your sons side as his wife lays for the dead in a coma. You seriously need an award. Instead of changing me- change yourself bitch."

Rose stormed out of the kitchen. I ran to the car and quickly climbed in the drivers seat. Rose had left her keys in. I started the engine and Rosalie came charging out. Well that went well. Jokes. She got in the car and slammed the door.

I sort of was really grateful at Rachael. She could of told rose about when I basically cheated on her with Gwen McCord a couple days or so ago. I was thankful that it was still a secret. I couldn't hurt rose anymore. I was going to change- so I told myself time and time again.

"now you see what I had to live with!" rose screamed in the car. After listening to her blab on, I mean discus, her issues with her mum we arrived home in one piece. Thank god.

"emmett I don't look fat right? Don't lie to me." oh god. Busted. Just be a man and tell her the truth emmett.

"it's not that you look fat... That top just doesn't help hide your pregnancy very well. Your mum is right though- you got a baby bump." she huffed. I was so excited about the baby! I actually couldn't wait.

"emmett on Thursday I got a doctors appointment... Can you take time off work to come with me? Please? At 10:15?" I wasn't sure but I said yes anyway.

At that moment my phone buzzed- one new message from jasper.

"alice is still fighting. On some sort of medicine.

Doctors say she has to stay if she has any chance of survival. I am going to stay with her and keep you all updated xxx"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Rose point of view.

Days had passed and I could feel the baby with in me. No clothes would cover up my bump. You could tell how fat I was getting. I really didn't want people to know yet. Today was the day me and Emmett would go for the first time and see my midwife.

"You ready babes?" I took a deep breath and smiled.

"as ready as I will ever be" emmett had already got Lillian strapped in the car and taken Jonah to nursery and Elliot to school. He was my handy man today.

"Don't you usually have to wear a belt with those jeans?" he asked me as I walked out the door.

"That's how fat I am now emmett. I don't even think I am _that_ pregnant. I shouldn't be this size already..." he laughed at me.

"How the hell cant you be THAT pregnant. Rose your pregnant or your not." I huffed. He was just in one of those complicated moods today. "em you know what I meant." I opened the car door to the passengers seat. I wanted to drive but emmett wouldn't let me whenever I was pregnant, he was always scared that I might have an accident and get myself or the un- born baby killed.

He locked the front door and ran towards the car quickly jumping in the drivers seat. As usual we took the jeep. Emmett loved his jeep. I didn't take long before we arrived at mare's hospital. We both decided not to go to Clates because Alice was still there. I was so embarrassed when we parked and had to get the push chair out. What a slut I looked liked. Standing with my 8 month old baby whilst pregnant with my 4th child. With my blonde tipped hair. My tattoos on display. I looked like such a hooker. I would be so distraught if my mum looked like what I look like now.

We walked in the entrance. A couple other pregnant women just stared at me and emmett. What the hell was wrong with this place?

"hi welcome to mares hospital. We are so glad you have chosen us. We are here 24/7 if you need us. I am Katie and I work full time here, if you have any issues with anything could you ple.."

"ALL I WANT TO DO IS sign me and my wife in for midwife daisy reed." Emmett gasped.

"Oh right of course sir." she tapped her little computer on her desk and told us to take a seat until our names were called. We sat at the end of a row at the back. We both just wanted to be out the way. That didn't really work because it was so busy. Emmett sat on the very end rocking Lillian's pushchair up and down trying to get her to sleep. I sat next to some blonde woman.

"hi! I am Jen, and you are?" this woman was a complete stranger!

"I am very fat." she laughed at my comment.

"Is this your 1st child? It's my first. I am so nervous! So much to do." First child? Did she not see me walk in with emmett and Lillian. Was I the only normal one here or what?

"Oh no- my er 4th actually. Next to me is my er husband and my 3rd child is in the push chair." she pulled a slight face of shock as I said 4th. Oh well. It wasn't as if I was ever going to see this woman again.

"4? Wow. Oh do you cope with them all?"

"I have to admit- making the baby is great fun. But everything after that just goes down hill... I don't cope at all. My house is nothing but chaos."

"If you don't mind me asking how old are all your children? I most certainly want more than one child I just don't know what would be a sensible age gap."

"Ask any question you like. I would love to be of help. My oldest is Elliot and he is 8 then I have my second son Jonah is almost 5. Finally my first girl Lillian she is 9 months tomorrow."

I smiled. The lady seemed sweet.

"Where's your..." I looked at her hand. No ring. "Boyfriend?"

Her smile quickly dropped. Why did I have to bring up a conversation about men? Why?

"He is probably stalking some other woman around town. That's what he does. He is part of the police protection agency. He stalks women asking them to go on dates and stuff with him. It shows the police how protected woman are in a certain area." she smiled again. Well it was nice to know I was sort of safe.

"if you don't mind.. What is his name?" now I was scared. Who was this stalker? It couldn't be who I thought it would be

"it's Riley."

Silence. I couldn't believe it.

"Jen to see doctor Greene in room 21 now please." called reception. I wished her good luck as she sat up and went over to one of the corridors. So I was worried about Riley for nothing. If anything is was a good guy. Trying to keep me and other woman safe. I think. I can't believe I let him ruin my marriage and now he was having his own baby. What a small world.

"ready?" emmett snapped me out of my daydream.

"oh, er, yeah, ready." I got up and headed towards some random woman waving at me. We followed her into her room and she asked me to get up on her bed. I did as told. This woman looked like she could kick my ass.

"as you already know I am dr. Reed. I will hopefully be your midwife. Any questions ask away. Would you mind lifting your shirt up for me?" I lifted my shirt. What a horrible sight. I looked awful and I didn't look pregnant just fat.

"Looks like the start of a beautiful baby." she commented. She poured some gel onto her hands and came over to put it on my stomach.

"This will be cold..." she rubbed it in a bit.

"now shall we have a little peak at your baby." emmett came over and held my hand. He was so pale. I thought he was excited not worried. She moved some giant machine next to me an started scanning over my stomach.

"so from the looks of things... A happy and healthy baby. Correctly developing. About 3 and 1/2 months pregnant. Now is the sort of time you and the baby will develop more. No need to worry if you put on a lot more weight or if your stomach size increases by a lot. It's all normal. I will print this out now for you. Also would you like a DNA test on the father of the baby?"

Was she joking? I knew I looked like a slut.

"No need for a DNA test. Emmett is father like he is the father to all my other children." I stated. Making myself clear I was not a slut nor some sort of prostitute. What the hell was wrong with society these days?

She left the room and went to get the picture. Emmett let go off my hand and sat by Lillian. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and looked at it. I then pulled my shirt down and jumped off the bed in a very unladylike manor. "rose I fell sick. We need to go now. I can't stay here much longer. I just need to get home. Now."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Emmett point of view.

Jasper had text me saying Alice needed me. I quickly told rose that I felt sick and needed to leave. She said I could leave her. Our appointment was still on for 1 more hour. I kissed rose good-bye and apologised. I walked out the room slowly until I exited the hospital. I then ran as fast as I could to the car.

Slamming the door closed I plugged the keys in and left the car park. Zooming around it wasn't long until I reached Clates hospital. I swung the car into a space and legged it in the hospital. I didn't take the elevator for I was in too much of a rush to wait, so I raced up the stairs until I reached 3rd level. I looked for the room and stormed in. "Alice." she was all plugged up with wires everywhere. Her face pale white and ice cold. She didn't even have the energy to keep her eyes open.

"emmett..." her voice was croaky. Almost a whisper.

"it's okay, I am here." I walked over and sat in the chair right next to her bed. I leaned my arm over and held her hand.

"em, I am in too much pain. I can't do it anymore. The doctors have said I won't have long. I love you. Please take care of jasper and my kids. Look after mum and dad. I will be watching over you."

"No. This is not how the story ends Alice! No. You can do it. Everything will be just fine. Happily ever after."

"it's too Late. There's nothing they can do for me. All hope is lost. Emmett my happily ever after was marrying jasper."

"But I can't loose you Alice. I can't."

"em, you have already lost me. But everything okay because my story already ended."

"the story won't end with you dying of cancer alice. I won't let it."

"the decision has been made. The story as come to its own conclusion. Princess Alice married sir jasper Whitlock. Together they had 2 beautiful children. The end"

"no. No. No. No. No. That's not it Alice. You still need to grow old with jasper. Get wrinkles. Grow grey hair. Meet your grand children. Tell them your amazing stories"

"I will be waiting for him in heaven. I will watch over him and my children as years past and jasper turns grey. When my kids graduate. I will still be there every step of the way. And I will still be there when you announce your baby."

"You know about the baby? Looks like you're a ghost already."

"Just because I am not there doesn't mean I won't know nor find out. I will be watching over you as you propose to Rosalie for the 2nd time." I shook my head.

"emmett I know you bought her another ring.."

"I am not going to propose. I can't it's too rushed."

"Emmett. Proposing to rosalie and marrying rosalie is YOUR happily ever after. Isn't it?"

"I don't know."

"If you don't know then that just shows me how much you love rosalie. I would give up everything for jasper. Everything and anything. But you won't do the same for rose..."

"I would it's just..."

"it's nothing Emmett. Love or nothing. Be safe. Keep me in your thoughts. You're the worst but the best's brother ever."

With that she closed her eyes. And squeezed my hand. She took one deep breath. I got up from the chair and kissed her forehead. God bless her. I got up from the chair ready to leave. Just before I opened the door I took one last look of her.

All I could see was bones. The dead had come for her...

I wiped my eyes and opened the door. She had left me a lot to think about. More than I thought I would have to think about. I did want to marry rose. If I didn't then I wouldn't of bought her a new ring. But. Maybe as a couple we're not ready. Or I am not ready. I didn't think there was any pressure for me and rose. Just the pressure I put on us. Am I really that bad a husband? Family came first. But rose is family. And Rose needed me. But Alice needed me more. That was the last time I would ever see her. Could possibly be the last time I see

Rose as well.

Shit.

I have left rose and lillian at mares hospital...

As I left the hospital and got in my car I looked at my phone. New message from rosalie.

Don't worry about picking me up. I will just stand out here in the freezing cold waiting for some magical reindeer to come and drop the baby home and me. Xxx love you.

I hated it when she would be sarcastic at me. She didn't even know what just happened with Alice and me. I wasn't going to pick up rose but right now I needed to lay down and relax for a moment. I knew it was bad leaving rose. She was having my baby. And it was worse me knowing she needed a lift but driving home anyway. I hate myself sometimes.

I parked my car outside the house and went in. In the kitchen I got myself the last beer of the fridge. I was in a really shit mood. I stripped off and got in the pool. I just floated around, feeling almost as if I was flying. I had no weight pulling me down. Feeling I missed.

"I am glad to see you're relaxed. Do you need me to get you anything like I don't know... A HEART." rose snapped me out of my daydream.

"I actually don't know what to do with you anymore. You leave me at a hospital. On my own with the baby. Didn't even bother coming and picking us up. Just left us. And then when your own fucking sister is about to die- you leave her. And now your just swimming in our pool with not a care in the world. You selfish dick."

"I am not dick! But I have one and your welcome to it any time bitch."

"how you can you joke like this? Marrying you only appears to have been a mistake Emmett."

"yeah rose. And why don't you start crying then leave me and go live with your mum. Phone me when you grow up."

She just stood and stared at me. Fuck. What was wrong with me? A monster.

"no rose- I didn't mean it baby." tears filled in her eyes. I had stepped over the line. I was totally out of order.

"Why can't you be a man for once in your life? Just because I am proud owner of a vagina doesn't stop me from having bigger balls then you nor being more of a man you will ever be!"

With that she walked back in the house and locked the door. I needed to leave her or change. All this fighting and shit had to stop. It wasn't good for either of us. Especially the unborn baby. The more rose stressed the more likely she would have a miscarriage. That would kill us both.

I decided to try and be a man. I jumped out of the pool- yes naked- and ran at the door. "ROSE. ROSE. ROSALIE." she didn't come over. I could see her in the kitchen feeding Lillian.

She didn't even look though I knew she could hear me. I started banging the window. Please rose. Come for me baby. She put down Lillian's food and walked over.

Quickly she looked me in the eyes and unlocked the door. As soon as it clicked she walked back to Lillian and continued feeding her. "Look rose I..."

"Save your breath emmett. If its another sorry but I love you speech then just don't bother. I have heard it all before."

"okay rose, okay. But I do love you and I hate all this fighting. Can we just kiss and forget?"

"kiss and forget? Emmett we're not 16 years old anymore. Sometimes actions mean more than you think."

"it's just a phase baby. Every married couple gets a little hiccup down the road at sometime. That's what jasper said."

"emmett we are not married. Divorced actually. And you don't even want to re-marry me. And I am not even sure if I want to re-marry you either."

Oh how the hell did she find that out! Busted- disgusted- never to be trusted. I had ruined us now. I was speechless. What was I supposed to say?

"You don't want to marry me?"

"no rose. I do. It's just..."

"don't bother anymore. I can't believe you right now. You have turned into such an ass it's unreal."

She was about to pick Lillian up when she screamed and dropped to floor in a matter of seconds. I raced over.

"fuck. ROSALIE." she didn't answer. Tell me she was joking.

"Emmett my stomach..." her voice was a whisper.

"it's okay. Just er. I don't know. Sit up slowly and lean up against me. I will phone the hospital..."

"NO. Don't phone them. I am fine. Really. I don't need your help get off of me."With that I stepped away and let her get up on her own. What the hell happened?

She groaned a bit but managed to stand to her feet again.

"why don't you just lay down"

"Why don't you put some boxers on for christ sake? I can't rest I need to pick the kids up from school soon. Just stay here with Lillian and I will go and get the boys."

"don't pick the boys up. Let me phone my mum. You and me should have date night tonight. What do you want to do? I don't mind a few rounds of what we did last week" I walked over to her and winked. Showing off my dimples in my cheeks.

"not tonight. I am too tired. And I really am not in the mood to fuck you. Emmett you have really upset me today. Usually I fall in love with you every day all over again. I did not today. I can't believe you. You're just not the same anymore. Since marriage and kids you just changed, became different. That's not the man I fell in love with. You don't even want to marry me. Do you know how badly that hurts? I think the decisions been made."

"No rose. Don't you dare walk out on me again. No. I won't let you. All problems can be solved. Rose I love you."

"what am I supposed to do emmett? It doesn't even feel like you love me. I am not even sure if I love you anymore. We keep saying we will sort our problems out- but when? Never is the answer."

"we will. I promise you Rose. You don't even love me anymore?"

"Right now emmett. No. I am not in love with you. Now matter how amazing your body is! Your just teasing me standing there like that. Showing off all your junk to me." she turned around and faced Lillian.

"I think we need some space away from each other. Maybe permanent space."

"No Rosalie. We have done this before. Let's not rush into anything stupid. I am just in a bad mood right now because of alice. We shouldn't be fighting like this over something so stupid. Yeah I left you and the baby- but I am sorry. I really am." I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her stomach. She sighed just enough so I could hear her. I did my magic my planting little kisses on her neck and down her collarbone.


End file.
